


Unexpected

by thisdorkyficthing



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: An "I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant" like beginning, Intersex Loki, M/M, Mpreg, Thor and Loki are too fertile to function
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 38,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There had been yet another terrible fight between him and The Avengers that had ended with Thor grabbing him by the throat, whisking them away with his hammer and taking him to an abandoned building. Loki had let him, wanting to see what his dear old brother would say to him this time. </p><p>It had started with their usual yelling, harsh, unoriginal jabs thrown back and forth between each other. But then harsh words had somehow turned into a harsh kiss, bruising each other's lips with sharp teeth and tongues searching for something. Thor pulled him to the ground, and there they tore their clothes off, tangling their bodies together in the rubble until they both went slack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A sharp, painful cramp seized Loki around his middle. His knees buckled and he crumpled to the floor. His heart was racing. An odd feeling started to come over him, his body flashing from hot to cold to hot again.

This was not some minor case of indigestion, Loki decided.

He took a deep breath and slowly stood up, only to wracked with another painful cramp moments later.

" _Bathroom._ " 

He shuffled his way into the brightly lit room and stopped short when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He stared at his reflection in horror as his face rippled from pale to blue, as if his skin was at war with itself. 

He was seized by another powerful cramp and the blue won out. He let out an anguished cry as he looked down at his hands, gripping tight on to the edge of the sink. He couldn’t change it back, as hard as he tried.

Another cramp. He grit his teeth and dug his fingers into the porcelain. He let out a sharp gasp as a rush of fluid flowed down between his legs, pooling around his feet on the tile floor. He stared down at it in shock for a moment before frantically pulling down his pants. With an unsteady hand he reached between his legs, past his cock and let out a sob as he felt the warm wet folds of a woman’s sex.

"What kind of madness is this?"

There was another cramp, even sharper, and Loki was struck with a horrifying realization.

" _No_  - How can this be?" 

He touched his stomach gently. It only protruded very slightly, so it could only be…

But no. The last time was with Thor and that was…

"This can't be happening." He shut his eyes tightly and took a few deep breaths through his nose. This isn't real. It  _can't_  be. He's a  _man_  for fuck's sake.

His body was quick to remind him that this was all too real, his abdomen squeezing painfully and making him weak kneed again.

He let out a guttural cry, hot tears streaming down his cheeks as he pulled himself back up. He leaned heavily on the sink, taking slow, deep breaths as he tried to focus his thoughts.

This was real. This was really happening. 

He stood carefully and yanked his shirt off before pulling every towel off the rack and settling into the bathtub. He made himself as comfortable as he could, taking focused breathes as his insides started cramping again.

There had been yet another terrible fight between him and The Avengers that had ended with Thor grabbing him by the throat, whisking them away with his hammer and taking him to an abandoned building. Loki had let him, wanting to see what his dear old brother would say to him this time. 

It had started with their usual yelling, harsh, unoriginal jabs thrown back and forth between each other. But then harsh words had somehow turned into a harsh kiss, bruising each other's lips with sharp teeth and tongues searching for something. Thor pulled him to the ground, and there they tore their clothes off, tangling their bodies together in the rubble until they both went slack.

He let out a hoarse scream as he was overtaken by searing pain. Instinctively, he bore down, screaming as he felt like his body was about to be torn in half. He pushed as hard as possible with each new contraction, just trying to rid himself of this damned pain. Then, he felt it. He reached down and felt the head, held onto it as he pushed once more, with all the strength he could muster and felt the rest of the child slide from him after another burst of pain.

He let out a sob, half-startled, half-relieved, and pulled his child on to his chest. He carefully wiped it’s face clean with a towel, then the black, curly tufts of hair that peppered it's little head. The baby let out a shrill cry and Loki could help but let out a sort mad laugh at the direction his night had taken.

"I had thought it was Midgard’s sub-par food that had fattened me up so much."

The baby let out a few more screams before finally going quiet, falling asleep almost instantly. Loki watched his son’s skin turn ruddy, finding himself overly relieved that he lost his blueish gray hue. Loki sobbed, never before feeling so scared and alone and so woefully unprepared.

He stood up on shaky legs, waving away the mess of afterbirth and snipping the umbilical cord with a bit of magic before he turned on the shower. Carefully, he stood under the stream with his son, cleaning their skin and warming it. He stared down at his tiny scrunched up face, unsure of what to do now. He looked down at his arm and concentrated for a moment, letting out a relieved breath as his skin went back to it's normal porcelain shade.

He wished somewhere in the back of his mind that he had Frigga here to show him and guide him with her skilled hands and soft voice, and somewhere farther behind that thought, he wished for Thor. He wished for him to be here and be as scared and confused as he was. Or for him to smile stupidly at him, like he used to when they were growing up and were still true brothers and make him feel like everything just might be alright.

His body felt sore and tired as he finally stepped from the tub, first wrapping his baby with a towel, then himself before walking to his room, laying down and settling the squirming thing on his chest. The baby let out a soft cry and, doing the only thing he could think to do, pulled him lower and hoped that he wouldn’t need to change his form again to feed him. He latched on and Loki let out a sigh of relief as it seemed to work.

"You need a name, don’t you?"

The baby looked up at him with his little gray eyes and blinked, Loki couldn’t help but wonder if they would turn green like his, or blue, like Thor’s. A name suddenly came to his mind.

"Einarr?"

He continued to stare up at Loki, his tiny hand coming up to rest on Loki’s chest.

"Einarr." He smiled at how the name felt on his tongue, his own hand coming to cover his son’s. “I think I like the sound of that."

Einarr blinked slowly, then once more before his eyes slowly slipped closed.

He took a deep breath and let it out shakily. “What an odd little surprise you are."

His throat became thick with emotion. “I cannot find it in me to lie to you and say that you are a happy surprise… I never even thought I’d become a father… Let alone a  _mother_."

He laughed sadly to himself before going serious again. His head thumped softly against the wall as it fell back. "What am I supposed to do now?" 

He looked down at Einarr again, carefully tracing the faint line of his brow, the shell of his ear, the curve of his cheek. He felt exhausted and scared and hollow and a million other things he couldn't even begin to pick apart now but, at the same time, he felt content having this new life in his arms. A tear fell on to Einarr's hand and Loki wiped his face roughly. He laid his head against the wall again and sniffed. 

"I promise to try and be a good parent to you, Einarr. I'll try."


	2. Chapter 2

Loki sat on the floor with Einarr on his lap, happily babbling away as he played with building blocks. Loki’s focus was caught by the television when the show he had tuned into suddenly switched to the news. There was footage playing of a bank that had just exploded, people running frantically away as police and paramedics ran towards the chaos while the anchor jabbered on about the details they currently might know.

Loki scoffed, shaking his head and playing with Einarr. “Silly mortals cause such problems over  _currency_. They simply don’t appreciate chaos for the thrill of it."

Einarr only looked up and smiled at him, smacking two of his block together. Loki held back a sigh. Einarr’s face was the spitting image of Thor’s, his eyes the same shade of bright blue that had always reminded Loki of the sky, the same grin that had always won Thor friends, although toothless. Loki kissed the top of his little head and ran his fingers through the short mess of black hair covering it. At least he had inherited one thing from him.

His eye was caught again by a flash of red on the screen. Thor and his hero buddies stood around, looking ready to fight at any moment. Loki gave a confused look at the screen.

"Well, that seems a bit much."

He understood their reasons for being there when they replaced the footage with a brief flash of a grainy security photo. The poorly disguised assailant was a unsettling match for Loki. So, of course, this automatically made him the prime suspect.

_“Is the villainous Loki’s inexplicable hiatus over? Tony Stark, a.k.a. Iron Man, says they are tracking him down this very moment and should have him in custody soon…”_

Loki’s heart sped up. He looked down at Einarr, seeming unaware of Loki’s sudden unease. He had been laying low since Einarr was born, his worst trick was making the trees in Central Park sentient, and that seemed to amuse everyone more than anything.

Loki almost felt a bit of ashamed of himself. He’d gone soft. He was as squishy as one of Einarr’s plush animal toys. Einarr grunted and slammed one block down on another and any shame he had felt in his change of heart left him for the moment.

"Nice work, you’ll be smashing your foes in no time."

His nerves crept up again as his eyes moved back to the screen, watching Thor dig through rubble and stand up to survey the street, surely hoping he’d find Loki lurking in the shadows.

He eventually changed the channel to something bright and colorful that instantly captured Einarr's attention. He tried to not think of Thor and the possibility of being found by him. Einarr giggled loudly at something on the show, smacking his hands down on his thighs.

He had thought of telling Thor he had given birth to his child at first, but quickly discarded the idea when he thought of all the more realistic possibilities of what would happen. Why would Thor believe him? It'd be much easier to believe that he'd gone just a bit more off his rocker and kidnapped a newborn. So, he resigned himself to hiding Einarr from Thor. From the world, really. He didn't have much hope of a safe or happy upbringing if the world knew he was Loki's child. And despite being suddenly thrust into parenthood, he decided that at least he would do anything to keep him safe and happy.

It had been easy enough, so far.

There was a rumble outside and with a ice cold jolt of fear Loki turned to look out the glass doors to the small balcony to see that the sky had gone dark, churning with storm clouds. They really had managed to track him down. It was his fault, really, he had settled down in this apartment and even the mortals clunky machinery could eventually pick up the scent of magic surrounding it.

He stood , walking smoothly into his bedroom and going to the crib, grabbing Einarr's favorite blanket and wrapped him in it as calmly as he could manage. He took a deep breath and a louder rumble of thunder shook the sky. He tried to focus his energy into another place, somewhere far from this smoggy city and safer. But something was blocking him. He tried again, his focus even sharper. It was no use, it was like there was a wall keeping him from passing.

He looked down at Einarr, who was looking up at him with a relaxed and impassive look and Loki felt another jolt of fear. 

"Are  _you_  stopping my magic?"

Einarr responded with a gurgle and a kick of his legs. Loki breathed, trying to think of anyway to escape. There was a crash as the sliding glass doors in the living room were broken in and without a second thought he ran into the walk in closet, hiding all the way in the back, his body between his son and the door. He quickly threw out a copy of himself into the living room, watching his brother and the Captain go into their fighting stance automatically. The Iron Man soon followed, burning the carpet as he landed.

Behind the copy came the rest through the door, a small crowd of SHIELD agents swarming in with their weapons drawn. He made the copy put his hands up and smirk at the heroes. 

"If I'd known I'd be having guests, I'd have cleaned up a little."

"It's okay, we don't plan to stay long," Iron Man said in his tinny voice.

Romanov chimed in behind him, "you're under arrest."

He turned the copy's head towards her. "What ever for?"

"You know exactly what for, Loki." The Captain stepped forward, his foot landing on a teddy bear. Loki saw him glance down at it, a quizzical look forming on his face. In the closet, Loki's heart pounded, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead. His copy smiled at Thor.

"Now, brother, do you  _really_  think I need to blow up a silly little bank for some money?"

Thor's face and stance were hard and unforgiving. "I learned not to try to figure out your reasons for doing anything."

The copy pouted. "Aw, you're finally learning?  _That's no fun_."

Thor snarled, "stop this Loki, and stand down."

The copy looked down at himself, at his loose pants and shirt, his weaponless hands, and snorted. "Do I look ready for a fight?" Thor's face turned even more sour.

The Captain was looking around now, the look on his face becoming more confused as he spotted more of Einarr's things.

Thor was about to step forward when the Captain's hand stopped him.

"Where's the kid?"

In the closet Loki let out a shuddering breath, his grip going tighter on Einarr.

Everyone was looking around now, save for Thor, whose angry stare instantly turned into horror. 

"What have you done?"

Loki snarled, "what do you  _think_  I've done, Thor? It's not like my words would sway you anyways."

Thor's eyes were hard on him, "Loki, where is the child." He stepped past the Captain and reached out to Loki, only to have him disappear as soon as his hand met his arm.

Loki could hear him growl from his hiding spot and Einarr gave a soft cry at the sound.

"Shh, it is alright, my love."

"He's still in here somewhere you guys."

He could hear his things being slammed around. He was shaking. He could hear them in his bedroom, Thor stomping in first.

" _Loki! Stop this madness!_ "

Einarr cried, loud and shrill and Loki could not quiet him. Outside, everything went silent, then there was the clomping of feet and the closet door was ripped off his hinges. Loki tried not to flinch and tucked Einarr even closer before slowly turning around, forming a hard look on his face to hide the fear.

Thor's body took up most of the doorway, but he could see some of the others behind him, trying to get a look inside. 

"Hand over the child, Loki. So he does not get hurt." Thor took a step towards him.

Loki recoiled, spitting back, "As if I'd give him to you and your little friends."

Thor narrowed his eyes at him. "Where did he come from? Where have you taken him from?"

Loki growled, "I did not  _steal_  him, you pea-brained oaf. Why would I repeat the same mistake your father did."

Some of the anger in Thor's face seemed to vanish, being replaced by hurt. 

Steve grabbed Thor by the shoulder, forcing him back and Loki breathed a silent sigh of relief. Somehow, having someone else come at him was better than Thor.

Steve walked closer, his hands up. "Loki, you're under arrest, just hand him over."

Loki snarled and twisted away from him. "You're lucky I'm holding him or else I'd be burning you all to the ground."

Steve dropped his hands, his face still calm.

Loki began walking, forcing everyone back until he was out of the closet. "None of you will so much as lay a finger on my son. Not unless you want to live."

Einarr wailed and kicked violently, his face turning red and wet with tears as Loki and the Avengers stood off. 

Thor looked at him desperately. "Loki, please, give him to us, he will be safe."

Loki's eyes stung with tears and he blinked rapidly to force them back. "You'd take my son from me? Do you think that would help somehow?"

Thor flinched slightly. "Loki-"

"I will go with you, but  _none_  of you will touch him." He glared at the others around the room, daring them to not take his offer. He adjusted his grip on Einarr as he squirmed in his arms.

Steve nodded. "Alright."

 

The door shut with a quiet click behind him, leaving him and Einarr alone in the stark grey room, one bright light bulb hanging from the ceiling and a window on the door that faced out into the dark hallway. Einarr's cries had finally died down into soft whimpers and Loki wiped a few remaining tears away from his cheeks. Loki smiled down at him, trying to further soothe his son and quiet his cries. He'd need to feed him soon, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to breastfeed with an audience.

 

Thor stood away from the table, not looking at the screens that showed his brother holding what was apparently his nephew. 

"Who's the mother? And where is she?" Banner asked behind him. Everyone stayed silent.

"Maybe there is no mother. Maybe Loki did some freaky magic shit and made him out of a turnip." Stark added.

Thor turned to glare at him. 

Tony raised his hands defensively. "Hey! Don't tell me you're gonna get all defensive over a kid you didn't know existed until an hour ago."

Steve sighed, "I don't like that we have to have a baby in a room like that."

"He's not gonna hand him over, you heard him. Plus, he's not causing trouble while he's holding him," Natasha said.

"I know, but he's gonna need his diaper changed and food, at least. It's not like we gave Loki a chance to pack a diaper bag."

They watched as Loki rocked his son, pacing the small room slowly and kissing the baby's forehead softly.

"He almost looks  _nice_ ," Clint said, looking utterly scandalized.

Steve stood up. "I'm going to bring him some supplies." There were a couple of sighs as he marched out of the room.

Thor finally walked to the table, leaning against the back of his chair. He watched Loki smile and kiss the child's tiny fist, looking more peaceful and happy than Thor could remember. It made his heart ache.

Tony leaned forward, clapping him on the arm. "So, Thor, how's it feel to be an uncle?"

 

Einarr whined and squirmed in his arms, his hands reaching to grab at Loki's chest in an obvious demand. Loki sighed and pulled out one of the metal chairs from the table, the only pieces of furniture in the room, and tried to figure out the most subtle way to feed him.

He used the blanket to try to cover himself while he hoisted his shirt up, then carefully pulling down the neckline of the tight undershirt he'd taken to wearing to hide the small breasts he had developed. Einarr latched on eagerly, the room going silent save for the soft sucking sounds.

The familiar sensations lulled him, the little patter of Einarr's heart against him making Loki relax despite the circumstances. He straightened slightly when a form appeared at the window, carefully standing as the red and blue suit appeared. The captain held up a bag in the window before going to the door. Loki adjusted the blanket as he stepped in, making sure to cover Einarr's head. 

"I thought you might need some things," he explained, handing the bag to Loki. 

He looked in it, seeing diapers and a few jars of baby food, with all the necessary extras. 

"Thank you," he said softly, turning to place the bag onto the table. 

"Loki... Are you- Are you breastfeeding him?" Steve asked, sounding slightly distressed.

Loki sighed, adjusting his hold on Einarr, rubbing his hand up and down his back as he turned back to face Steve. "Yes, I am."

Steve's eyebrows twisted up in confusion. "How?"

Loki took a deep breath. "This is a bit more complicated than you and your friends think it is, Rodgers."

"Who's the mother, Loki?"

Loki lips formed a tight line. "As I said, it's more complicated than you think it is."

Steve nodded reluctantly before turning and stepping out of the room. Loki looked up at each of the cameras in the corners of the room, wondering what Thor was thinking now.

Einarr unlatched, letting out a soft cry and Loki turned him around, not taking as much care to hide himself and letting Einarr latch on to his other breast. He took a deep breath, sitting back down and trying to relax. Thor would be here soon enough.

 

Thor's eyes were wide as he looked on the screen, trying to sort out what he was seeing. The doors opened with a snick as Steve walked back in.

"Well," Tony said, "This makes things even more interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

Loki heard the thumping of familiar footsteps long before he even saw his silhouette through the small window in the door. Thor barged in without so much as a knock, which was to be expected, but it still rankled.

"Explain _this_ ," Thor demanded, jabbing his finger at Einarr, now sound asleep on Loki's chest.

Loki leveled a hard look at Thor, making him wilt a bit. "Could you try to keep your voice down," he hissed. "And  _this_  is  _Einarr_."

Thor huffed, nostrils flaring out, and straightened. "Yes well, tell me what's going on."

Loki let out a quiet laugh. "But you're so fun like this."

"How do you have a child!? How are you  _breastfeeding_  him?" 

Einarr whined and kicked his feet as Thor's voice rose. Loki glared at Thor again. "Do you have no idea how to behave around a baby, Thor?"

Thor huffed once more. His voice was softer when he spoke again. "I- I just want some answers."

Loki looked down at Einarr and sighed. May as well give Thor the news. But.

"I will speak with you  _alone_ ," he said, looking pointedly at one of the cameras in the room. "This is not a matter for your mortal friends to butt into."

Thor watched him for a second before nodding his head. "I will see what I can do." He walked out, stepping softly and being careful shut the door silently behind him.

Loki sighed, "well, there is your father, my love."

 

Thor paced the length of the couch. He'd felt wound up since Loki stepped out of that closet. He had a child. And for some reason that made Thor want to chuck Mjolnir at someone's head.

Thor let that thought slip away for the time being when there was a hard knock on his door.

Loki stood surrounded by SHEILD agents, Einarr, who seemed to be in awe of his new surroundings, and the bag of baby supplies were in the crook of one arm.

Loki smiled wryly as he stepped inside. "A  _whole entourage_  to escort me to your quarters. You sure do know how to make a lady feel special."

Thor rolled his eyes and then nodded towards the agents, saying his thanks and shutting the door as they began their walk back down the hall. Thor turned and watched as Loki made his way around the room, explaining what things were to Einarr whenever he reached out a hand and babbled about it. Loki pulled a small frame off a bookshelf, one that held a picture of him and Jane. 

"Speaking of _ladies_ ," Loki started, handing the frame to Einarr who, after a brief examination, shoved it into his mouth. "How's your Jane these days?"

"Fine," he said sternly, not wanting to see where this particular conversation could lead to. He grabbed the frame and gently pried to from the baby's grasp, wiping the drool away with his shirt before placing it back on the shelf. 

Einarr let out a couple small sobs, his mouth curving into a tiny frown. Loki shushed him, kissing his cheek a few times. "He's a heartless bastard isn't he?"

" _Loki._ "

Loki chuckled and walked towards the couch, moving Einarr from one arm to the other so he could slip the bag off and place it on the coffee table. He pulled out the blanket he'd brought with from it and spread it out on the floor before laying Einarr on top of it. Einarr gurgled happily and rolled from his belly on to his back, kicking his feet wildly. Thor followed Loki as he walked to the couch, both of them sitting on opposite ends of it.

"Did you blow up that bank today, brother?"

Loki's exaggerated eye roll seemed to be the only answer he was going to give about that. It was all Thor needed, really.

Thor watched Einarr squirm and roll on the floor for a few moments before curiosity gnawed at him too much. "Who's his mother?"

"I am," Loki replied smoothly. 

Thor had half expected that answer since seeing him breastfeeding on in the interrogation room, but he still squirmed in his seat nonetheless. "But  _how?_ "

Loki laughed humorlessly. "The wonders of Jotunn physiology, brother."

Thor gaped at him.

"Going into labor is a terrible way to find out that you can bear children, by the way," Loki added.

"You didn't know?"

"It was quite the surprise."

"But how could you not know you were  _pregnant?_ "

"Well, it wasn't like anyone ever  _told me_  that it could happen."

"Then, who's his father?"

Loki raised an eyebrow at him, jerking his head towards Einarr. "Go pick him up. Have a good look at him."

Thor hesitated fro a moment before pushing himself off the couch, walking over to Einarr and scooping him up. 

Loki watched as Thor stood up, picking up Einarr and holding him face level, studying each other with furrowed brows and slightly parted lips. Loki covered his mouth in attempt to stifle his laugh, but Thor still caught it anyways. 

"How is it not like looking into a  _mirror_ , you  _buffoon_."

Thor looked back to Einarr. "What?"

Loki shot up from his seat. " _You_  are his father."

Thor's head turned slowly, his eyes going comically wide as he stared at Einarr in shock.

Loki stood, marching towards Thor, his fists curled loosely at his sides. "Remember the abandoned building you dragged me to? Remember taking me on the ground until we both couldn't see straight."

Thor seemed to go pale, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Say hello to your son, Thor."

Thor looked back to Einarr, staring at him for seconds that seemed to drag on before he he handed him to Loki. He looked around the room, wide-eyed and lost looking. 

"I need to think for a moment," he said almost breathlessly, raking a hand through his hair and walking into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

Loki watched the door for a moment and then placed Einarr back on the floor, joining him and stroking his back. "I think that went as well as it could have."

 

Thor sat on the edge of his bed, head in his hands as he attempted to sort out everything he was feeling. The feelings of guilt and shame from that night bubbled back up his throat fresh and anew. He spent  _months_  trying to pretend that night had not happened. He stood, walking around the room aimlessly, his heavy footfalls drowned out by the sound of his heart thumping in his ears. How was he going to explain this to anyone. And he would have to explain it to them eventually.

The worst part of it all had to be the sense of  _relief_  he felt. He should not be relieved that Loki's child was his and not someone else's, not at all.  _But he was_. 

He stilled, taking a few deep breaths and scrubbing his hands over his face before going back out into the living room. 

He found Loki laying on the floor, tickling Einarr's stomach and making him giggle and flail his tiny limbs.

He quietly cleared his throat, catching Loki's attention. "May I hold him again?" He asked softly. 

Loki looked up at him and nodded, scooping Einarr up as he rose from the floor and bringing him to Thor. He stayed close after handing him over, watching them both carefully. He swallowed hard as he looked at Einarr's face again. Einarr stared back, his mouth forming a toothless grin, and reached up to Thor's face, touching his bearded cheeks and chin. He did look like Thor, he wasn't sure how he could miss it before. It made his stomach uneasy. 

"Ba!" Einarr slapped his hands on Thor's face a few times.

Thor smiled, he couldn't help it, and some of the unease faded with it.

"You've taken this surprisingly well."

Thor's attention was snapped back to Loki, standing close with his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm not sure how I'm taking this, to be perfectly honest."

Loki let out a short chuckle. "Now you know how I felt."

"What now?"

Loki shrugged. " _Well_ , I believe I'm still under arrest for something  _I didn't do_ , and you and your little hero friends trampled my apartment..."

"Stay here with me," Thor said without a thought. Loki tilted his head, one eyebrow raised sharply.

"Is that an  _order?_ "

Thor shook his head. "I mean, if you'd like to, that is."

Loki laughed and shook his head, plucking Einarr from his arms and walking back to the couch. "Do you  _really_  think that's the best idea?"

"Do you have a better one?"

Loki sat down with a drawn out sigh. 

Thor sat carefully on the coffee table in front of Loki, gnawing on the corner of his lip. "What would  _mother_  think of this?"

The corner of Loki's mouth rose up in a smirk. "I think she would wish that we had just kept fighting."


	4. Chapter 4

Thor now almost entirely regretted inviting Loki to stay with him, and not just because Loki seemed to immensely enjoy stealing his clothes and eating all his food. Everyday he had been constantly reminded of his greatest mistake when he looked at Einarr. It didn't help that when he did occasionally hold Einarr, after his initial curiously would fade, he'd cry and squirm until he was in Loki's arms once again. There was also a part of Thor, a tiny, tiny part of him, that felt a pang of jealousy at how Loki seemed to be always smiling and happy with Einarr in his arms.

He was jealous of an  _infant_. His own child. 

Loki was sitting on the couch at the moment, and yet again wearing one of Thor's shirts, feeding Einarr. Thor huddled himself away in his small kitchen, hunched over a mug of coffee, the rising steam warming his face slightly.

"Are you planning on sulking all day  _again?_ " Came from the living room. Thor scowled.

"I'm not sulking."

"Come play with your son, then."

Thor stomach churned a bit. There was a sigh.

"You're so  _boring_. Could you at least get angry? What would rile you up?"

Thor tightened his grip on his mug in the moments of silence that followed.

"I had bruises shaped like  _your hands_... and I was aching for a week afterwords, even with the aide of magic."

Thor suddenly felt sick and pushed the mug away.

" _Perhaps_ , if you had been less rough with me I might've not have gotten knocked up."

The stool screeched as he stood, marching into the living room. Loki is sitting causally with Einarr cradled to his chest, a victorious smirk on his face.

Thor jabbed his finger at him and snarled, "stop that.  _Now_."

"What was done was done, Thor. I can't see why  _you_  can't move on."

" _Move on?_ " Thor starts, voice tight. "How am I supposed to  _move on_  from...  _that_  when the result of it can stare me in the face."

Loki shrugged a shoulder. "I've managed," he said lightly.

"How?  _How_  are you able to just act like nothing even happened, like he just came out of thin air!?"

Loki laughed softly and looked down at Einarr, running a finger along the side of his face. It was maddening and he had to shove his hands in his pockets to keep them from clenching into fists.

"I fell in love with him. It didn't really matter  _how_  he came to be after that." Loki kept his eyes on Einarr, and even with his voice soft and light there was a rawness to it. He was being completely honest with Thor. He wasn't sure how to handle that.

So, he walked past Loki and out the door.

Loki sighed deeply as the door snapped shut behind him, smiling down at Einarr's sleepy face. "I'm sorry he's such a  _fool_."

 

Thor sneered at the tv screen, punching the buttons on the video game controller hard and fast, the screeching of dying zombies on the screen only soothing his nerves very slightly. He sighed as the team came into view in the corner of his eye, pausing the game and gently placing the controller onto the coffee table.

Tony spoke first. "So, Thor, were you ever planning on actually telling us that Loki and Loki Jr were here to stay?"

He wrung his hands together in his lap. "I'm sorry I did not speak with you about it." He'd been dreading this day since the first night Loki stayed. He hadn't slept at all, tossing and turning and fretting on his couch for the entire night while Loki and Einarr slept in his room.

Steve stepped up closer. "Look, were not mad at you about it, we get that you and Loki have a  _special_  sort of relationship." Thor let out a chuckle at that. "But, you've just not been yourself at all since he came here."

Thor groaned and rubbed his hands down his face. "I have something I've been meaning to tell you all."

There was silence as they waited for him to continue. Thor took a deep breath.

"Einarr is my son."

There was another heavy beat of silence.

" _Uh_ ," Clint's face twisted. "What?"

Thor stood up and began pacing nervously, his hand clenching and un-clenching at his sides. "I made a  _terrible_  mistake."

Thor stilled, his eyes focused on the floor. "After one of Loki's attempts at mischief, I took him outside the city. I was angry and wanted... I'm not even  _sure_  what I wanted anymore. So, we fought and then we..." Thor trailed off with a gesture of his hands. "And he became pregnant with our son."

More silence followed, everyone staring at Thor and blinking slowly. 

"You mean Loki gave birth to him?"

Thor nodded slowly.

"And you-?"

Thor nodded again.

"So, you two?"

Thor nodded once more.

There was a collective inhale amongst the group, their eyes wide in shock.

Thor let out a defeated sigh, I understand if you are angry with me-"

"Wait," Tony started, "are you sure he's  _really_  yours?"

Thor raised an eyebrow at him. "He looks just like me."

Tony stepped forward. "Yeah, I'm sure he does. But we're talking about a  _sorcerer_  here. And!  _How_  many times has faked his death now? It's not the biggest leap to assume he might do something weird to a baby to fuck with you."

"He might not be my child?" Thor's mind began to reel, a small sense of hope fluttering in his chest. It wouldn't erase what he had done, but it  _could_  possibly relieve a bit of his guilt.

"I can do a paternity test! I got all the stuff for it."

"Why?" Steve chimed in.

Tony turned around, arms held open, and looked at Steve incredulously. "Look at who you're talking to."

He turned back to Thor. "Come down to my lab and bring Little Loki with you."

 

Thor felt nervous approaching Loki. But with the way Loki was suspiciously eyeing him, he probably should be. 

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"I was thinking of taking Einarr on a bit of a walk around the building. May I? He hasn't gotten much of a tour."

Loki's eyes narrowed, his body turning away slightly, putting distance between Thor and Einarr. "And what caused the sudden change of heart?"

"I just... needed to think for a while. I'm feeling better now and wanted to spend time," he cleared his throat quietly, "with my son."

Loki hummed, looking back at Einarr, then at Thor again. With a huff he handed Einarr to him. As soon as Thor began turning away he was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and roughly pulled back. 

Loki leveled a glare at him, his voice low and menacing. "I will know if he is in distress, Thor.  _Remember that_."

Thor nodded and swallowed audibly, a small, cold shiver running through him at the look on Loki's face."

Loki let him go reluctantly, his hands clasping tightly in front of him as Thor walked out of the apartment with Einarr. Only relaxing when he shut the door behind him. Einarr twisted in his grasp, looking around the hallway in wide-eyed amazement and sucking loudly on the green pacifier in his mouth.

 

The door slid open to Tony's lab to reveal a mess of papers and mechanical parts. Tony stood up from behind a desk with a grin, a couple long cotton swabs clutched in hand.

"Let's get this party started!"

"What will this involve, exactly?"

"Not much," he said, holding up one of the swabs. "Open wide."

He opened his mouth, looking at Tony curiously as he rubbed the cotton swab along the inside of his cheek.

"One down," he said, dropping the swab into a small bag. He looked to Einarr, waving the other at him. "Now it's your turn." Einarr blinked at him.

"Okay Thor, on the count of three, pull out the binky."

Thor nodded, taking the little handle between his fingers.

"One, two...  _three_."

The nub pulled free of Einarr's lips with a wet pop. Tony was quick to grab a hold of his little chin, keeping his mouth open, and running the swab on the inside of his cheek. Einarr whined, turning his head away from Tony and swinging his arm at him.

Tony pulled back, the fluffy bit of cotton at the end of the stick now soaked in drool. "Plug him in! Plug him in!"

Thor shoved the pacifier back into Einarr's mouth, which was open and ready to release a wail. It appeased him only slightly, his displeasure still clear as he sniffled a tried to wriggle from Thor's grasp. Tony took the cotton swabs to his desk, cutting off the ends and putting them in to tubes.

"How long will this take?" 

Tony's mouth opened, and hung there for a moment. "I'm not entirely sure actually. Never tried this with godly DNA. I'll tell you as soon as I find out something though. Alright?"

Thor nodded, and Einarr had apparently had enough of him at that point, spitting out the pacifier and throwing his head back to let out an ear-splitting cry. Tony and Thor winced.

"I should go." Tony nodded in agreement, quickly bending down to pick up the falling pacifier and handing it to Thor.

Loki glared at the closed door to the lab, his arms wrapped tightly around his chest. His magic was blocked, and while it would be easy enough for Loki to bypass the mortal's clunky barriers, it would take a bit of time and concentration. Concentration that was currently being taken up by all the ways he was going to murder Thor. Einarr's crying faded from the echoing in his head to the sharp, real cry as the door finally slid open; Thor going pale as his eyes landed on Loki.

"That's a strange place to take a baby,  _isn't it?_ " Loki said slowly with a tilt of his head.

Thor stammered. "I thought he might like it," he said weakly.

He held his arms out and Einarr nearly dived into them, his loud bawling instantly quieting down into whines and hiccups, managing to soothe Loki's nerves slightly. With something close to a growl, he ripped the pacifier from Thor's hand, glaring at Thor a final time before turning and walking away.

Tony whistled behind Thor. "I truly hope, for the safety of you  _and_  your balls, that Loki is not actually your baby mama."


	5. Chapter 5

Loki narrowed his eyes as he watched Thor fidget on the other end of the couch. Thor had clicked through all the channels on the television at least four times over now, and he could help but notice that, despite having his eyes focused on the screen, his gaze seemed distant and distracted.

Loki hissed, "will you just  _pick a channel_  already?"

Thor jumped, dropping the remote to the floor. He mumbled an apology as he picked it back up, clicking onto some channel playing footage of some ridiculous sport Midgardians liked to play.

"What's the matter with you? You've been acting even more strangely than you've already been acting."

"I'm fine," Thor said petulantly. Loki resisted the urge to kick him, but just barely. 

Thor leaned back into his seat, arms wrapped tightly across his chest, his focus still squarely on the television. "It's not like you've been acting the same, anyways," he whispered.

Loki couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up his throat. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Thor huffed and shook his head. "Nothing. Never mind."

Loki let it go. Or tried, at least. "No, really Thor, what do you mean?"

"I just mean..." Thor scrunched his eyebrows as he tried to think. "You're just  _different_  now. You all but disappeared for months and when I find you again with..." 

" _Our son_ ," Loki supplied as Thor trailed off. Thor huffed again.

"You're just different now," Thor repeated.

Loki raised an eyebrow at him. "You're  _angry_  because I haven't been causing trouble?"

"No," Thor protested loudly.

Loki tilted his head, studying Thor's face as he brought a hand up to his lips and began gnawing at his thumbnail, his mind trying to work through whatever was going on inside that thick skull. He let out a bitter laugh when it hit him. He stood from the couch and pressed his hands to his face, laughing more madly as Thor glared up at him.

"What?"

Loki let his hands drop, taking in a gulp of air before speaking. "Are you angry because it wasn't  _you_  who stopped my mischief?"

The slight twist of Thor's mouth into a frown was answer enough for Loki. 

He cackled, throwing his head back dramatically. "You are the  _biggest_  idiot I have ever known! You are jealous of your  _own son!_ "

Thor shot up from his seat, stomping towards him with a grim look.

"Mr. Odinson, you are needed in the lab urgently."

Loki snickered as Thor gave him a parting glare, turning on his heel and marching out the door without a word. Loki sunk back into the couch, his laughter trailing off slowly as he contemplated what an idiot Thor was.

 

Thor's heart pounded as the door opened for him, unknowingly clenching his hands into fists at his sides. Tony was standing at his desk, studying a stack of papers in his hand. 

"Well?"

"Well, it was a little more difficult with your DNA than I thought it would be, which is why it took me a couple days, but with a little help from Bruce, we got it."

" _And?_ "

Tony raised his eyebrows, waving the sheets of paper in his hand a little. "He's yours. And I really wanted to make this all into a Maury joke, but then I realized the reference would go over your head."

Thor let out a breath, his shoulder slumping. "Are you sure?"

"Well, yeah, I'm pretty sure no one's shown you any clips from it yet-" Tony looked back up at Thor. "I mean... Yeah, you are definitely his father." Tony handed the stack of papers to him. "You can look at this if that'll make you feel better." 

Thor stared at the endless stream of words and numbers numbly. Part of him had dared to hope that this was all some elaborate trick of Loki's, a way for him to get to Thor by using one of his lowest moments.

"How the hell did you get in here!?"

Thor turned and saw Loki glaring at him, teeth bared. 

"Your barriers are inelegant and easily broken as always, Stark," Loki snarled without so much as glancing away from Thor. 

Thor placed the papers on the desk and faced Loki fully. 

Loki shook his head and laughed softly. "I don't even know why I'm angry about this. I  _knew_  you'd never believe me."

Thor opened his mouth to say something,  _anything_ , but nothing came out.

"If you guys are going to start throwing shit, can you do it somewhere without a bunch of delicate equipment around?"

Both Thor and Loki turned to glare at Tony. He threw his hands up and fell back against the wall.

Thor's attention was snapped back to Loki as he started to speak again. "I am as much a fool as you are, I guess."

" _Loki,_ " Thor said, his tone more demanding than intended, and reached out for Loki's arm. The pale skin disintegrated with a shimmer of magic, Thor's hand grasping for air. He sighed angrily and ran out of the lab.

 

Einarr sat on the bed, propped up by pillows and watching Loki intently as he shoved clothes into a duffel bag. "I'm an idiot. Thor is an even  _bigger_  idiot, but that is to be expected." Loki stopped suddenly, smiling down at Einarr and tilting his head. He bent down, taking Einarr's face between his hands, his thumbs stroking over his warm little cheeks. "How something so wonderful came from us, I'll never understand." Einarr grinned and Loki kissed his nose, slowly standing back up. Some of his anger seemed to seep from him, and he began filling the bag with more care.

That anger came back full force as the front door slammed open and closed.

" _Loki._ "

With a wave of his hand the bedroom door slammed shut in Thor's face.

Thor pounded his fist against the door, shouting at Loki to let him in.

Einarr's face twisted into a grimace, tears already collecting in his eyes. 

Loki growled quietly, barking at the door, "you're scarring Einarr!"

The pounding stopped instantly. Loki picked Einarr up, rubbing a hand over his back and rocking from foot to foot.

"Can we talk," came muffled through the door a few minutes later.

Loki scoffed. He walked closer to the door. "Don't waste your breath, Thor. I'm leaving. You won't have to deal with me or your son anymore." He's not sure what good he even thought staying would be in the first place.

There was a soft thump against door, Thor's forehead falling against it, Loki assumed. The silence dragged on for minutes before Thor's voice came through the door again, weakly. "Please, wait."

Loki rolled his eyes. "And why the Hel should I do that?"

There was a long silence again. "I don't know. Just...  _Please?_ "

Loki looked at the door, imagining sad, pathetic looking Thor just on the other side, then to Einarr, snuggled against his shoulder and looking up at him with Thor's same ridiculous eyes. He silently cursed his softened heart.

" _Fine_ ," he said through clenched teeth. " _One_  more day."

He could hear a sigh of relief from Thor. "Thank you."

 

The night had been tense until he and Loki went to bed, some of it dissipating as the lights were turned off. It did not help Thor sleep much, though. The night passed slowly, with hours of tossing and turning on the couch before Thor finally gave up on trying, turning on the television but leaving it on mute. He sat staring at the screen without watching what was actually playing on it, trying to sort his thoughts into something that made sense. 

He looked at his bedroom door as the sky started to lighten with the sunrise. He hesitated for a minute before finally standing up and walking towards it, hoping Loki had not locked or booby-trapped it. The knob gave easily as he turned it and he crept inside. He walked to Einarr's crib silently, checking to see if Loki still slept every so often. Einarr was laid out on his back, fast asleep, his arms thrown up at either side of his head with his hands lightly curled into fists. Thor reached down and carefully picked up one of his hands, studying his tiny fingernails as best he could in the darkness and feeling the softness of his skin. Thor placed his hand back down, moving to his hair, slowly running his fingers through the silky black strands. 

"I think, perhaps, we should get off on a better foot," he whispered down at Einarr, glancing back at Loki again before reaching down to gingerly scoop up Einarr. He grunted a bit, his eyes blinking open a few times as Thor settled him into the crook of his arm before falling fast asleep once more. With one more quick look back at Loki's sleeping form, wrapped tightly under the blankets, he crept back out into the living room. He settled himself into a comfortable chair by a window, allowing the dusky light of dawn illuminate Einarr a little better. He stared down at his face for a long while before sighing deeply.

"I did not plan on becoming a father for a long, long time, you know," he said softly, laughing quietly at himself. He felt a bit silly for talking to a sleeping child, but he was tired and this was at least slightly less pathetic than talking to his hammer. Something he has done a few more times than he'd like to admit. "And definitely not like this... I thought I'd be happily married. I also thought I'd have been king as well." 

He chuckled sadly, "most of the things I've planned out in my head seem to have fallen apart spectacularly." He swallowed back the thickness in his throat and shifted in his seat. Einarr opened his eyes as he was jostled, looking up at Thor, then out the window, and back up to Thor again.

Thor smiled down at him. "I have been a terrible host to you though, and I am sorry for that." 

"Your grandmother would throttle me if she could see how I've been acting."

Einarr blinked up at him slowly, letting out a little huff from his nose.

Thor's smile broadened slightly. "Loki has told you about her, hasn't he?" Einarr simply blinked at him again.

Thor sighed and slouched into the chair a bit more. "Well, she taught your mother-" Thor scrunched his eyebrows, glancing down at Einarr. "Does Loki call himself your mother?" Thor shook his head. "Either way, she taught him a lot of what he knows about magic. She tired with me, but I was  _hopeless..._ "


	6. Chapter 6

Loki's yawn turned into a groan as he stretched out in bed, his whole body going slack seconds later. He felt like he could sleep for another four hours at least, but Einarr was most likely already awake and hungry. So, he dragged himself out of bed, pushing his tangled mess of hair from his face and he walked over to the crib. 

His smile fell and his heart instantly began to pound as he saw that it was empty.

The moment of terrifying silence was cut by an incredibly loud shriek of laughter. Loki couldn't run to the door fast enough, swinging it open to find Einarr sat on the floor with Thor lying on his belly before him, stacking up his blocks and then knocking them down with the flick of a finger. Einarr found this to be incredibly funny, apparently.

Loki sagged in relief in the doorway, his momentary terror leaving him even more tired. So, proving that he hadn't been lying the entire time was what finally got Thor to act reasonably. And now he felt like he could just up and grab Einarr from his crib whenever he liked.

" _What_  are you doing?"

Thor stammered a bit before answering. "Playing..."

Loki stomped over to them, unable to control his annoyance, and picked Einarr up from the floor, Thor standing up with them.

"I hope you didn't wake him up early just to play with him and mess up his entire sleep schedule.  _I_  will be the one dealing with it you know."

"I am sorry." Thor shrugged. "I did not intend-"

"I'm sure you do not  _intend_  to do a lot of things, but do them anyways." Loki turned away, heading back to the bedroom with a wriggling and whining Einarr in his arms. 

"I thought you  _wanted_  me to play with him," Thor growled.

Loki stopped and turned back on his heel. "I thought you had believed me when I said he was your son."

Thor clenched his hands, his nostrils flaring as he glared at Loki. "After  _everything_  you've done!? I would be the fool you always say I am."

Loki rolled his eyes, turning back around and heading for the bedroom. He leaned against the door and listened as Thor stomped out of the apartment, slamming the door hard enough to shake the walls. Even the sky began to darken with clouds.

"Always so  _dramatic_."

 

The gravel crunched behind Thor as Natasha walked up and sat down beside him, holding a coat over her head to protect it against the downpour.

" _So..._  Everything peachy with you and Loki?"

"He's just so  _infuriating,_ " Thor growled, fingers curling in his lap.

Natasha nodded, the patter of rain filling the silence for a few minutes.

Thor sighed sadly, the rain letting up a bit. "Sorry."

Natasha shrugged a shoulder. "It's Clint's coat."

Thor laid down, his arms fanned out at his sides, blinking as rain smacked against his face. "I liked to imagine that one day we might be brothers like we were when we were young. I still do, sometimes."

"Well, I think having a baby together might make that a little more difficult now. Congratulations, by the way."

Thor sighed again, running his hands over his face. "Thank you," Thor said softly.

"Look at this way though, you can't really go back to the way things were, right? Too much has happened for that."

Thor looked up at Natasha, raising an eyebrow as he waited for her to continue.

"You just have to start imagining something else for you guys now."

"Hm." Thor's head dropped back down, staring up at the slow moving clouds as his thoughts whirled inside his head.

Natasha stood a few minutes later. "You ready to go inside yet?"

Thor shook his head. "I'd like to think for a while longer. Thank you for coming out here."

Natasha smiled down at him, kicking his leg lightly. "You're welcome. Just make sure to not flood the city, alright?"

Thor smiled back at her. "I'll try not to."

 

The blocks fell with soft, underwhelming thunks to the floor. Einarr's reaction was unchanged save for the slight rise of his eyebrows.

Loki huffed in annoyance, propping himself up on his elbows. "Thor had you  _cackling_  when he did this."

Einarr picked up one of the blocks and held it up to Loki. "Ba."

Loki groaned and sunk down on to the floor, forehead pressed to the back of his hands. The door clicked shut behind him.

"Loki?"

Loki lifted his head. "I hope you're happy. He already likes you better than me."

"I sincerely doubt that," Thor said with a snort of laughter. 

Loki rose up to his knees, sitting on his feet and crossing his arms. Thor sat down next to him, soaked head-to-toe from the rain. Einarr smiled lopsidedly around the pacifier in his mouth as he looked back and forth between them. Thor leaned forward, picking up the blocks and stacking them into a tower, Einarr already kicking his feet in excitement. Thor pushed the stack over and Einarr threw his head back in a fit of laughter.

Thor sat back with a smile on his face, shrugging as Loki glared at him.

"Perhaps it's your  _face_  that makes it so funny to him. It never fails to make  _me_  laugh, at least."

Thor raised an eyebrow at him, his smile turning into a smirk. "No need to be  _petty_ , Loki." He stood, chuckling quietly as he walked back to the bedroom. Loki quickly followed, picking Einarr up from the floor.

"It's not  _petty_  if it's  _true_." Loki stopped in the doorway, his mouth hanging open as he watched Thor peel off his wet t-shirt and toss it aside. Thor began pushing his pants down his hips and Loki forced himself to look away as his face became a bit warmer. Thor had never been a fan of undergarments and even spending his time on a different realm hasn't seemed to have changed that. He looked down at Einarr, rubbing his cheek with the back of his fingers.

Loki looked back up as Thor let out an annoyed sigh. He was rifling through Loki's clothes in the closet. "Where are my clothes?"

Loki grinned. " _Around_."

Thor turned and glared at him, hands on his hips.

Loki scoffed, "they're in the dresser. Don't get all huffy about it."

" _Huffy_." Thor strolled over to the dresser, pulling a fresh shirt and a pair of jeans from where they were wedged in the overfilled drawers. The shirt pulled tight over Thor's chest and shoulders and Loki didn't stop himself from staring fast enough. 

"What?" Thor asked, stopping before Loki in the doorway.

Loki smirked and cocked his head to the side as he looked back to Einarr. "Remember darling, his tits may be bigger than mine, but they are useless to you."

Thor rolled his eyes and pushed past Loki. "Very mature."

Loki turned and followed, his feet nearly hitting Thor's heels.

Thor stopped and turned just before entering the kitchen. "Are you bored?"

Einarr pulled on the collar of Loki's shirt. "I'm just fine, brother."

"Then must you constantly hang on me?"

Loki stepped back, narrowing his eyes at Thor. "I'm not  _hanging on you_. I only do this for Einarr."

Thor didn't look convinced. He held his arms out and Loki paused.

"What?"

"I will spend time with Einarr and you can go do something that doesn't involve following me around and constantly bothering me."

Loki shifted Einarr farther away from Thor. "When I did that before you let Stark test on him."

Thor sighed. "He did not  _test_  on him, Loki, and I only wish to eat without someone breathing down my neck."

Loki stared Thor down. Thor seemed unfazed, holding his hands out a little farther and wiggling his fingers a bit. Reluctantly, Loki stepped closer again and handed Einarr over. He stepped back and crossed his arms tight across his chest. Thor smiled at Einarr, who returned it with an excited giggle, hands griping and pulling at Thor's damp hair. Thor turned towards the kitchen again and Loki moved to follow him before catching himself.

"Go and do something for a little while," Thor called over his shoulder, "I'm sure you've been longing to get out of this apartment for days now."

Loki's shoulder twitched upward. " _Of course_. You're terribly boring. And you hardly have any books."

"Then go get some." Thor called back, annoyed.

"Perhaps I  _will_." Loki swayed where he stood, feet seeming unwilling to move. "You know how to change a diaper, don't you? What to feed him if he gets hungry?"

"It will be  _fine_."

Loki tapped his foot. "I'll know if he gets distressed."

" _I know_."

Loki's hands dropped to sides, clenching into fists. He walked towards the kitchen.

" _Go_ , Loki."

Loki growled and turned around, marching out the door and slamming it behind him. He stopped in front of the door, looking down the hall. He felt naked and aimless without Einarr in his arms. He turned around and stared at the doorknob. What if he just walked back in and snatched Einarr back? Why did Loki feel flustered,  _dammit._

 

"Finally," Thor breathed as the door slammed shut. He looked away from the contents of the fridge to Einarr, who had his attention caught by the food as well, and smiled again. Thor grabbed a pre-made sandwich from one of the shelves and closed the door, walking back out to the living room and plopping down on the couch. He propped he feet up on the coffee table and situated Einarr so he sat in the crook of his arm before grabbing the remote and turning on the television, flicking through until he landed on a show playing embarrassing home videos. He grabbed his sandwich and tore open the plastic with his teeth, biting into it as the show began a montage of men getting hit in the groin. Both of them chuckled at the screen.

 

The satisfaction of making Tony jump and screech at least made Loki feel a little better. 

"Jesus Christ! How the hell did you even get in here again?"

Loki rolled his eyes and walked to the table Tony was working at, picking up a small device and examining it, flicking his finger over the exposed wires.

Tony yanked it out of his hand. "No touching... Shouldn't you be bugging Thor or teaching your kid how to take over the world or something."

Loki had picked up a small screwdriver that was buried under papers, his grip going tight on the table. "Thor and Einarr are spending some time together. Alone."

Tony's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Wow, really?"

"Yes," Loki snapped, turning his head to Tony and narrowing his eyes. "Why do you seem so shocked?"

Tony's eyes flicked down to where Loki now had the screwdriver aimed at him, his hands going up. "You just really haven't let the kid-"

" _Einarr_ ," Loki hissed.

"-Right, Einarr. You don't really seem to let him out of your sight, is all I'm saying. It's just a little surprising. Just a little."

Loki loosened his hand around the screwdriver, dropping it back to the table and turning away from Tony a bit, winding his arms around himself again. " _I'm fine_ ," he said through gritted teeth.

Tony relaxed a bit beside him, exhaling audibly. "I didn't say you weren't."

Loki shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"You're thinking of sending a clone to check on them, aren't you."

" _No_ ," answered quickly. He took a deep breath. "Yes." Loki groaned, leaning over the table and letting his head hang down. "I want my child back."

"How long has it been?"

"What time is it?"

"Almost twelve thirty."

"About ten minutes, then."

Tony laughed and Loki glared at him. Tony brought up a few screens and grinned at him. "Wanna play a game then?"

 

Loki felt surprisingly relaxed after beating Tony soundly at multiple games of chess, but he was truly itching to have Einarr back in his arms now. His shoulders finally losing some of their tension as he walked through the door. 

The television was on, but the sound was low, and Thor's arm was flung over the arm of the couch. He walked up closer and found that they were both fast asleep, with Einarr on Thor's chest, their limbs thrown about in different directions. Loki felt a bit of warmth flood in his chest at the sight. He reached down and plucked the pacifier from where it hung out of Einarr's open mouth. He sighed and, resisting the urge to scoop him up, walked around the couch to pick up Einarr's blanket from the floor, laying it over him and Thor. He leaned down, pressing a few kisses onto Einarr's face and hair. He straightened and found himself staring at Thor's sleeping face for a while, catching himself as he reached down to brush away a few hairs that hung in his face. He quickly crossed his arms, shoving the offending hand under his other arm. He sighed and walked back to the bedroom, wondering what he should do now.

He probably should have gotten some books to read.


	7. Chapter 7

Loki hummed softly, rocking a bit in his seat, smiling as Einarr's eyes began to close.

Thor's phone went off, the loud song jarring all of them. Thor fumbled as he grabbed it off the coffee table, silencing it as quickly as he could. Loki scowled at him as Einarr began wiggling in his arms, reaching up and grabbing at Loki's face and hair. 

"Sorry," Thor whispered sheepishly, setting the phone back down.

"You should probably answer her call," Loki said as he began rocking Einarr again.

"Hm?"

"That is at least the third time that she has called, and that is just today."

Thor exhaled, chewing in his thumbnail as he stared at his phone. "I don't know how to tell her yet."

"I think at this point there is no sugarcoating it, Thor. Either tell her or continue being cowardly about it."

After a few minutes of Thor staring absently at his phone, Loki scooted forward, reaching for it with his free hand. "I can do it, if you'd like-"

"- _No!_ " Thor surged forward, grabbing Loki's wrist. "I will do it."

Loki sat back and pouted slightly. "Take  _all_  my fun why don't you."

Thor sighed and stood up. The phone looked heavy in Thor's hand as it hung by his side.

He walked to the bedroom, feet dragging every bit of the way, and shut the door behind him. Loki managed to get Einarr to sleep before Thor came back out, looking drawn and pale. Loki waited for him to sit back down on the couch again, looking at him expectantly.

"I told her I needed to speak with her in person, she should be here in a little while."

Loki hummed and nodded, settling back further into the couch to wait.

 

Thor nearly jumped out of his seat when Jane knocked on the door, running to open it. Loki stood much more slowly, sauntering up behind him with a smirk.

Jane grinned as soon as the door swung open, standing on her toes to give Thor a quick kiss. Thor returned it uneasily. She dropped back down, her hands still placed on his chest. "I'm glad I finally got a hold of you. I was beginning to think you were ignoring my calls," she said with a laugh. Thor let out a nervous laugh while Loki sidled up beside them, leaning his shoulder against the wall.

Jane's smile fell and her eyes went to Loki as he looked down his nose at her. 

"What the hell is  _he_  doing here?" Her eyes darted down to where Einarr was asleep in his arms, looking back up at him in horror. "And why does he have a  _baby!?_ "

Loki leaned forward slightly, the corner of his mouth rising. " _That's_  a funny little story actually-"

"We should go somewhere more private," Thor interrupted, his arm darting out to the wall to block Loki's face. "Shall we?"

"Yes." Jane gave Loki and Einarr one more bewildered look before turning and stepping back out of the doorway. Thor took a deep breath and squared his shoulders.

"I wish you'd let me see her reaction, I'm sure it would be  _glorious_."  
Thor glared at him and followed Jane out the door, shutting it quietly behind him.

 

Thor sat beside Jane on the couch in the commons, which was thankfully empty. He turned to face her, taking both her hands in his. He ran his thumbs back and forth over her knuckles, breathing slowly as he tried collect his thoughts. 

"Thor?" She sounded concerned. 

Thor exhaled and forced himself to look up, meeting Jane's eyes, his hands gently clasping around her much smaller ones. His stomach rolled uneasily as he forced himself to speak. "Something happened on a mission, about a year ago."

Jane's eyebrows furrowed, staying silent as she waited for Thor to continue. 

He looked down at their hands again. "Between me and Loki."

"Another fight?"

Thor cringed. "Not quite."

"What?"

Thor sighed. "I- we had..." Thor trailed off, clearing his throat.

Jane tilted her head in confusion, but after a moment Jane began to laugh nervously. "You're joking, right?"

Thor looked back up at her slowly, watching her face go from confusion to horror. She yanked her hands out of his, pushing herself as far back as the couch allowed. 

"Your  _brother!?_ "

Thor let his head drop. "Jane, I am so, so sorry."

Jane shot out of her seat, pushing her hair out of her face and pacing. "I can't believe this." 

Thor dragged himself off the couch, wishing he could find some way to make this better. "Jane," he said softly.

She stopped suddenly, looking at Thor wide eyes. "What about that baby?"

"That is mine and Loki's son."

She stared at him for a moment, blinking as her eyes filled with tears, and then, suddenly, she began to laugh. "Of  _course_  that's your son. You and Loki  _fucked_  and now you have a baby with him, somehow..." She ran her hands through her hair, shaking her head in disbelief. "This  _cannot_  be actually fucking happening right now."

Thor moved forward, hands held out to her. " _Jane-_ "

She stepped back quickly, stopping him with a gesture. "No. Don't  _touch_  me."

Thor's hands dropped to his side.

Jane turned away from him, putting her head in her hands. "I can't  _believe_  this," she whispered, voice shaking.

"I- I love you."

She shook her head, sobbing harder.

A few minutes later she sniffed and lifted her head, turning back to Thor slightly, but not looking at him. "I have to go."

Thor nodded, watching her walk to the elevator and press the down button hard. The doors opened moments later, Steve walking out as she stepped inside.

"Hi Jane." 

He gave her a confused look as she ignored him, her head bent down. The doors slid closed again and Steve looked at Thor, a look of realization coming over his face.

" _Oh._ "

 

That wasn't as fun as he thought it would be, Loki thought sadly. He could hardly even focus on Jane's reaction with how utterly broken and pitiful Thor looked. 

He felt genuinely bad for his poor fool of a brother.

He pulled the illusion back as Jane stomped to the elevator, sitting in silence on Thor's couch, listening to the rain pattering against the windows, until he heard the door open behind him. He stood and turned, any words he may have had dying on his lips at the sight of Thor's red, puffy eyes.

"Well, get on with it," Thor said, voice rough and cracked, "I know you've been waiting to mock me."

Loki's mouth hung open, Thor looking up at him during the silence. "I'm sorry," he finally mumbled.

Thor gave him a disbelieving look, scoffing. "I'd rather just have your taunting than your feigned sympathy."

Loki blinked, mouth hanging open while Thor shuffled to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door. He walked up to the door, knocking softly.

"Are you alright?" Loki cringed at himself for asking such stupid question.

"Just  _leave me alon_ e, Loki."

Loki stared at the door, worrying the corner of his lip. He could probably go check and see if Einarr was still napping, but he couldn't seem to walk away.

"Well," Loki started, voice taking a lighter tone, "this  _does_  take away the trouble of breaking off things with her when she begins to whither and get, you know,  _prune-y_."

" _GO AWAY!_ " 

Loki jumped back at the raw sounding shout. At least he tried, he thought as he stood straighter and tugged his shirt back into place. He turned around and headed to the bedroom, he should've gotten Einarr up ages ago.

 

Loki stared at the bathroom door with his arms crossed. He looked over at Einarr in the floor, who smiled and gurgled at him as he pushed himself up, kicking his legs wildly.

He walked up to the door, knocking softly. "Einarr wants to play."

He heard a sigh from the other side of the door. "Not right now."

Loki huffed, walking away.

This was starting to get annoying.

He sat down in front of Einarr, resting his chin in his hand. "What will get your stupid father out of there? I don't want to have to listen to his sniveling all damn night."

Einarr giggled, reaching for Loki's pantleg and pulling himself to him. Loki lifted him up, smiling and swinging his little legs from side to side. "What makes you stop crying, Einarr?  _Hmm?_ "

Loki gasped as he was struck with an idea. "I know."

 

"So, um, the bill said you put a five-thousand dollar tip. That was a typo, right?"

Loki raised his eyebrows at the young man standing nervously in the doorway, his finger pointed on the receipt. "Hm? Oh, no, that is correct."

The boy's eyes seemed to get even wider.

Loki leaned forward and winked at him. "It's courtesy of Mr. Stark."

" _Wow_."

"Have a nice night now," Loki said with a grin as he shut the door. Three large pizzas in hand. Hopefully this could finally lure Thor out of hiding. Even if it didn't work, he would at least annoy Tony by stealing one of his credit cards.

He set the boxes down on the coffee table, looking down at Einarr on the floor. "Remind me to take you shopping for toys tomorrow," he said with a mischievous grin. Einarr smiled back and held up his block.

Loki grabbed a bottle of beer, hesitating for a moment before grabbing one for himself and popping the cap off. He looked down at Einarr again. "One won't hurt, right?"

Einarr smiled at him, which Loki took for a positive answer, and made his way back to the bathroom door. He knocked loudly. " _Thooor_."

He heard a thump. "Loki..."

"I made dinner!"

" _What?_ "

He clinked the bottles together. "Come on, Thor, I even went out and got you some beer. It tastes like piss, but still."

He backed up a step as he heard Thor walk to the door, clinking the bottles together once more as Thor opened the door a bit and gave him an incredulous look.

Loki backed up another step and waved the unopened bottle at Thor. "Come on now, you can't have it unless you come out."

Thor sighed, opening the door the rest of the way and stepping out. Loki handed the bottle to him with a grin. "Good boy." 

Thor looked back and forth from the bottle to Loki, forcing him to grab Thor by the shirt and drag him along. He waved his hand dramatically towards the boxes of pizza, pushing Thor on to the couch and handing him a paper plate and a stack of napkins.

Thor sat there, staring at Loki with a bewildered look as he set the boxes side-by-side on the table and flipped them open. "A feast."

"Why are you doing this?" Thor finally asked.

Loki stilled, unable to form answer right away. Thor seemed fine with waiting.

Loki chuckled, grabbing a piece of pizza and setting it on Thor's plate. "Would you believe you are just so  _utterly pathetic_  that even I found it too cruel to rub salt in the wound?"

Loki looked away as Thor continued to stare at him, feeling uneasy and tense under his gaze.

Thor sighed again a moment later, picking up and biting into his pizza. Loki followed suit, humming happily. He kicked his feet up on the edge of the table.

"I ate pizza constantly when I was pregnant."

Thor looked at him, eyebrow raised slightly.

"I couldn't stop myself, even as I kept getting fatter." He snorted, "At least, I  _thought_  I was just getting fatter."

Thor laughed a little and took a sip of his beer. Loki felt damn near victorious.

Einarr whined loudly and Loki stood automatically, setting his plate aside to pick him up off the floor. He brought him to the couch, sitting him between himself and Thor. Thor smiled softly at Einarr, reaching down to pinch a small foot between his fingers and giving it a shake. 

"He's pretty cute."

Loki scoffed. " _Pretty_  cute?"

Thor rolled his eyes. "Okay, he's  _the_  cutest."

Loki smiled, leaning down to give Einarr a kiss on top of his head. "In the  _whole_  nine realms."


	8. Chapter 8

Thor's hair was wet from a shower and pulled back into a bun, his battered armor traded in for sweatpants and t-shirt emblazoned the Avengers' logo on the sleeve and hip. A bruise was already darkening around his eye, his cheekbone and brow swollen and painful looking. His arms and face were covered in cuts and scraps, no longer bleeding, but still bright red under the bits of gauze taped to some of them. But, the most worrying to Loki was the slight limp in his walk. 

He narrowed his eyes as Thor slowly sunk down into a chair with a groan.

"You're hurt."

Thor gave him a confused look and shrugged. "It's just some cuts and bruises. You've seen me worse off."

"Then why are you  _limping?_ "

"I did not realize I was," Thor said, giving Loki a slightly bewildered look.

Loki tsked and stood up from his spot on the floor, tucking Einarr into one arm, and walked up to Thor, snapping his fingers at him. "Up."

With an annoyed sigh Thor pulled himself up again, taking Einarr as Loki handed him over. He smiled and grabbed Einarr's arm when he reached up to touch his bruised cheek, wrapping his lips around his teeth to playfully bite Einarr's hand and make him laugh around his pacifier. Loki grumbled about the stupid Midgardians as he crouched down, poking and prodding Thor's leg, not even sending one of their sub-par doctors to check on an injured hero.

"I did not get checked because I did not  _need_  to, brother. I will be fine in a few days." Thor hissed as Loki pressed his fingers into his hip, stepping sideways to get away from the rough touch. "Not with  _your_  help, though."

Loki gave him a miffed look, standing up with his hands on his hips. "Let me see."

Thor growled, " _I'm fine, Loki_."

Loki scowled at him for a moment before surging forward and yanking Thor's shirt up before he could get away, reveling an enormous bruise that went up and down his side, it's darkest spot at his hip. 

" _Look at you._  You look like a rotting fruit."

Thor dropped his head back groaned, hissing and backing up another step as Loki poked his hip again. "I swear, you're worse than mother was."

Loki straightened and put his hands on his hips again. "What happened?"

Thor shrugged his shoulder again. "I was thrown into the side of a building."

Loki narrowed his eyes. "How many times?"

"Five, I think," Thor exhaled.

" _Idiot_ ," Loki scoffed.

Thor rolled his eyes. "Are you satisfied now? I'd like to sit again."

Loki waved his hand and turned away. "Fine."

Thor limped back to the chair, sitting down carefully and settling Einarr in his lap. Loki went to the kitchen, digging around in the freezer until he found a long forgotten bag of peas sitting in the back of a shelf. He shook off the frost that had caked on to it, whispering a small enchantment to keep it cold before marching back out and shoving it between Thor's side and the armrest. Thor yelped and pushed himself away as he did, scowling up at him when Loki pulled his hand back and crossed his arms over his chest.

" _Now_ , I am satisfied."

"You're an annoyance even when you're trying to help."

Loki smirked down at him. Einarr yawned, his pacifier falling out of his mouth, and whined loudly. Thor quickly picked the pacifier up off his lap and put it back in Einarr's mouth, stopping the next whine before it could start.

"I think it's someone's nap time," Loki said with a smile, bending over and gently pinching one of Einarr's cheeks.

"Oh," Thor said, sounding a bit disappointed, playing with the black hair at the nape of Einarr's neck with his fingertips.

Loki cocked an eyebrow up at Thor. "Would  _you_  like to get him to sleep?"

Thor hesitated for a second before answering, "I'd like to, yes."

Loki stood, arms crossing over his chest again. "Alright," he sighed.

Thor smiled softly. "Care If I stay out here with him? I don't particularly feel like standing up again."

Loki nodded, continuing to stand over Thor, watching as he shifted in his seat a bit, pulling Einarr up on his chest. 

Thor cleared his throat, looking up at Loki after minutes had passed and he still stood there. "Loki?"

"Hm?"

"Do you plan on standing there for the entire time?"

"Uh," he answered dumbly, his mouth hanging open. He snapped it closed and let his arms drop to his sides. "No."

Thor looked at him expectantly. Einarr let out a small grunt, his hands fisted tightly into Thor's shirt as he tried to pull himself higher up Thor's torso.

"I have a book to read," Loki added abruptly.

Thor nodded. "Good."

" _It is_."

Thor's eyebrows lifted slowly as he stared back at Loki, waiting.

Loki huffed, "oh, fine." He turned away as Thor shook his head and laughed at him, stomping over to the couch.

Loki flopped back on the couch, picking up his book from the table and opening it where he'd left off earlier in the day. He took a deep breath and exhaled through his nose, wiggling and adjusting his head and neck on the armrest. His eyes scanned over the same words again and again using all his focus on listening to Thor and Einarr. Einarr would fuss and whine and Thor would shush him gently, quieting him for a few minutes before he would start up again.  _Stubborn_ , Loki thought as he listened to Einarr start to whimper once more. But Thor continued to gently coax him into going to sleep and, eventually, it worked.

Loki peeked out from under his book when everything had gone silent, and saw Thor slouched in the chair, his legs almost completely off the seat, with Einarr fast asleep on his chest. His hand, cut up and with raw, red knuckles, rubbed up and down Einarr's back as he looked out the window. 

Loki forced himself to look away when he caught himself staring at them, finally getting himself into the story and relaxing.

 

Thor lifted his head as he woke, grimacing when pain shot through his neck. He sat up slowly, bending his head from side to side to try loosen his stiff muscles. Loki was curled up on the couch with Einarr in his arms, his shirt pulled up to feed him. Thor pushed himself out of the chair, grabbing the bag of peas and walking over to the couch, flopping down onto the other end. He groaned as every part of his body flared up with pain. Loki smirked and shook his head at him, looking back down at Einarr and rocking from side to side.

"Does that feel strange?" He asked after watching him for a couple minutes.

Loki shrugged. "Not anymore. It does hurt on occasion, though... Nipples can get a bit raw."

Thor grimaced, just barely stopping himself from grabbing his own chest.

Loki curled forward, peppering the Einarr's face and hair with kisses. The gentle smile on his face made Thor's chest ache.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so happy," he mumbled sadly, looking away from Loki and Einarr and staring off into nothing. Loki looked up at him, his smile going just a little tight.

 

Loki stood in the bedroom doorway, watching Thor slowly shift around on the couch, letting out small grunts of pain as he did. He looked back at the large bed, sighing when he looked back at Thor. He walked over to the couch and tugged on Thor's shirt sleeve. 

"Come on."

Thor twisted his head to look back at Loki, wincing slightly. "What?"

"You've truly become a pathetic creature. Come here." He tugged on Thor's sleeve again.

Thor just stared at him. 

Loki sighed again, bending down to get close to Thor's face. "Come to bed with me, Thor," he said slowly and deliberately.

Thor's eyes went wide, stammering his protest.

Loki rolled his eyes. "It's just  _sleeping_ , you moron. Come on."

Thor got up slowly, following Loki into the bedroom. They were both silent, moving to either side of the bed and climbing under the covers. Thor held back a groan, already feeling some relief from the pain over his entire body. He turned to his side, somewhat forced to face Loki because of his battered hip. He could see Loki's smirk in the dark.

"Better?" He whispered.

Thor hummed, relaxing from head to toe. Loki looked up at the ceiling, his fingers laced over his stomach.

"It's strange having you fret over me so much."

Loki scoffed, "I would've thought you would love having my attention on you."

"It's not quite-" Thor sighed, rolling onto his stomach and pushing himself up onto his elbows. "You just never seemed like the  _mothering_  type." They both laughed softly, Loki covering his mouth to keep quiet.

"I think you understand what I mean," Thor continued. "But I'm incredibly proud of you Loki, and I'm glad you're happy."

Loki gave him an odd look, his mouth twitching. He quickly turned onto his side, his back facing Thor now. Thor sunk back down, sliding his arms under his pillow and shutting his eyes.

"Thor?"

He opened his eyes again. "Hm?"

"I-" Loki inhaled, clearing his throat. "Uh. You've been pretty good about all this, I mean, you could have done  _better_ , but..."

Thor smiled into his pillow. "Thank you, Loki."


	9. Chapter 9

Loki sat up as soon as the first whine hit his ears, getting up and automatically walking to Einarr's crib. Loki smiled at him as he scooped him up and carried him over to the dresser that Loki had commandeered and now used as a changing table. Einarr continued to fuss and squirm, making it even more difficult to unfasten his onesie in the dark room with tired, uncoordinated fingers. He managed to get Einarr cleaned and changed fast enough, holding his ankles with one hand to keep him from kicking. The dirty diaper dissolved into thin air with a wave of Loki's hand. He re-fastened the onesie and picked Einarr back up, shushing him as he let out another whine. Loki tucked Einarr's head under his chin and rubbed his back, rocking from foot to foot. 

Einarr fell back to sleep quickly enough, letting out a little sigh when he finally did. Loki kissed the top of his head before placing him back in his crib. Loki went still when he turned back around and saw Thor sprawled out in the bed. He simply watched him for a while, the slow rise and fall of of his chest, the blanket bunched around his hips and his shirt hitched up to his waist, exposing the dark bruise in his side.

With a sigh he walked back to the bed and carefully climbed in. He laid on his side, facing Thor, and continued to watch him sleep. He smirked as he reached out and lightly touched the purple skin, magic pouring from his hand and into his side. Thor sighed in his sleep as the skin lightened slowly, turning green and yellow around the edges. Loki pulled his hand away reluctantly before it healed entirely, since the clod would get pout-y if he couldn't show off his wounds for at least a little while. He reached up to his face next, gently brushing the hair from Thor's face and tracing his fingers along the swollen outline of his brow. Soft green light streamed from his fingertips, the swelling going down as he did.

He pulled his hand back when Thor's eyes opened halfway, going completely still as Thor looked him over. He mumbled something unintelligible and pressed his face back into the pillow, falling back to sleep just a moment later.

Loki stayed still for minutes after, his heart beating strangely fast.

He exhaled slowly and flipped over, pulling the blanket up over his shoulder and curling his legs up into himself. "Stop that."

 

Thor shuffled towards the door, opening the bedroom door and wincing as he was assaulted by the bright sunlight. He rubbed his good eye roughly in attempt to get rid of some of the blurriness.

"Ah, good morning brother," Loki said brightly, sitting on the floor with Einarr as he played. "I was beginning to think you might sleep for the entire day."

Thor grunted and shuffled towards the couch, flopping onto it. He rubbed his hands over his face, grimacing in pain as his rough hands scraped over his damaged skin. "What time is it?" He asked, voice gravelly.

"Nearly four in the afternoon." Thor groaned and Loki continued. "I went to see what the damage was like on your friends earlier, and they look just as miserable as you, in case you were wondering."

"Thanks," Thor croaked grumpily.

Loki's voice turned annoyingly high pitched and sweet. "Aw, someone woke up a little cranky, didn't they?"

Thor huffed.

Loki smirked. "Usually when Einarr wakes up like that, he's hungry... Would you feel better if you sucked on my tits for a while?" Loki lifted an eyebrow and pushed his chest out, Thor's eyes going right to his breasts.

Thor stammered, his cheeks flushing. He covered his eyes with his hand and tried not to squirm in his seat too much. "Don't  _joke_  like that."

"Who says I'm joking? You wouldn't even have to get up and go to the kitchen."

" _Loki._ "

He laughed and Thor tried to not blush further as images kept popping up in his mind.

"I think I embarrassed your father a little too much, my dear. Maybe you can make him feel better." He could hear clothes rustle as Loki stood and walked to the couch, plopping Einarr into his lap and flopping down beside him. Thor moved his hand and sighed, smiling at Einarr and picking him up to hug him against his chest. Out of the corner of his he saw Loki tug on his shirt a bit, the thin fabric pulling tight over his chest. He realized he'd begun to stare and quickly looked back up to see Loki smirking at him.

Thor cleared his throat and looked back to Einarr, hiding his face behind Einarr's head.

 

Thor stood a the mirror in the bathroom, the door open to the bedroom where Loki was rocking Einarr to sleep for the night. He squinted his eyes at the bruise on his side, now faded to shades of green and yellow. It seemed to be healing too quickly, even for his body. 

"Loki, did you try to heal me?"

"I did not  _try_ ," he whispered, "I just did not  _finish_ , I figured you'd be mad if you did not get to wear your wounds for at least little while."

Thor stepped into the doorway and scowled at him, arms crossed over his chest. Loki laughed softly and turned away, kissing Einarr's face a few times before setting him in the crib. He turned back around and tilted his head at Thor. 

Thor could see Loki's expression change as an idea crossed his mind, his arms dropping to his sides as Loki stepped towards him with a smile.

"How about I make it up to you by letting you have a good look at my chest. You've been staring at them all night anyways."

" _Loki,_ " Thor said in warning, being careful to keep his voice low.

That made Loki smile that much brighter, pulling the hem of his shirt up as he walked closer. Thor slapped his hands over his eyes, hurting his still bruised brow. "Loki!"

"Do you  _usually_  act this strangely about a pair of breasts?"

"They're not  _usually_  attached to my  _brother_."

Loki snorted, "good point. But still, it's not that big of a deal. You've seen me naked since we were boys. Hell, you've watched me breastfeed our son, so you've seen them almost in their entirety. Maybe just seeing them will get it out of your system."

Thor's mouth twisted.

Loki reached up and tugged at his arm. "Come on,  _you're_  the one making it weird now."

Thor scoffed and let his hand drop, slowly opening his eyes. Loki had his hand on his hips chest pushed out slightly. Thor kept looking up from his breasts to his face, wringing his hands together in front of himself.

"Not so bad, isn't it?"

Thor laughed nervously, "I guess not."

Loki nodded. "Alright." Loki spun around, tossing his shirt aside, and walked to the bed. He gave Thor an annoyed look when he did not budge. "Thor."

He shook himself and followed Loki to bed, avoiding glancing below his face as they climbed into bed. Thor shoved his face under a pillow as Loki laid back against his, arms crossing loosely above his head. 

Loki turned the remaining bit of light off with a twitch of his finger, sighing as he settled into the mattress. Thor desperately tried to will away the tingling in his groin.

"You know, you make this  _so much_  more entertaining when you get all flustered."

 

"Thor...  _Thor_."

Thor blinked and looked up at his teammates, images of his brother's topless form at least temporarily pushed to the back of his mind. He sat up in his seat and cleared his throat. "Yes?"

Steve raised his eyebrows at him. "Everything alright?"

Thor nodded, his lips tightening into a line.

He turned to Natasha as she spoke. "So, you and Loki have been getting along?"

He nodded again. "Um, yes. Very well, actually."

Everyone nodded slowly, still watching him with slightly concerned looks.

Thor forced a broad smile on his face, tapping his hands on the table. " _So_... Where are we going for lunch?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so goddamn short, my brain was like "nopeNOPENOPE." I'll try better next chapter.

Thor woke with a sigh, blinking a few times to get rid of the blurriness in his eyes. Loki was curled up tight beside him, his feet pressing gently to the outside of Thor's thigh, like he was ready to launch Thor off the bed at any moment. He also had all of the bedding wrapped around him, which explained why Thor woke up feeling a bit chilly. Thor looked back up to his face, completely relaxed with sleep. 

While still too sleepy to think better of it, Thor turned onto his side and reached out, gently caressing the side of Loki's face. He traced Loki's brow with the pad of his thumb, the backs of his knuckles skimmed across a sharp cheekbone that was much softer than Thor had remembered in years. His lips curved into a small smile, turning his hand to cup his cheek.

Loki murmured quietly in his sleep, seeming to snuggle his face into Thor's hand before shifting a bit. Thor pulled his hand away. He felt the urge to lean forward and press his nose into Loki's hair, wanting to inhale deeply knowing the smell of blood and smoke wouldn't be there to overpower everything else.

That thought made him get out of bed. He combed his fingers through his tangled hair and made his way to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him carefully and sitting on the smooth stone counter-top. He sat there for a while, leaned back against the mirror while his thoughts drifted in the heavy silence. Old memories came back to him piece by hazy piece. The all too familiar weight of guilt and shame sinking down into his belly as he remembered being a young boy, with his body just starting to change. He began to notice the fair maids that and ladies that where always around like he'd never had before, the feeling that it gave him strange and exciting. 

He hadn't noticed that he had a lot of those same feelings with Loki, at first.

He realized it at an otherwise ordinary dinner on on night he'd never be able to pinpoint now. But he remembered the air being forced from his lungs, his heart pounding and how his skin went clammy., That particular image of Loki that switched something in him forever. Their father would occasionally let them sneak sips of wine out of his cup while their mother wasn't looking and some of it had clung to Loki's lips, staining them dark pink. He stared as Loki licked it away, giving him a sly look as he leaned in close to pass the cup to Thor so he could hand it back to Odin. 

It only got worse from there. Loki seemed to grow prettier with each passing day, and the ache it caused Thor would sometimes overwhelm him to the point of tears.

But he got older, and he learned to banish those thoughts to the deep recesses of his mind, finding the company of pretty women to distract himself when they decided to rear their ugly head again. It became that much easier to ignore them as darkness seemed to consume Loki, but, perhaps that was false comfort since he gave into those long held back wants in a fit of anger.

He let out a shuddering breath, putting his head in his hands. He didn't hear the door open.

"What in the nine realms are you sniveling about at this hour?"

Thor's head shot up. Loki was leaning in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest and giving Thor an annoyed look.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to wake you."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Are you done then?"

Thor slipped off the counter, following Loki back to bed. He turned his head away from Loki.

Loki huffed. "Am I going to have to deal with you getting all sulky and guilty looking for the rest of my life? It's  _very_  annoying."

Thor forced himself to turn back to Loki. "I- I just don't understand how you can be perfectly fine with what happened."

Loki rolled his eyes at him again. "With the  _other_  things I've done? Fucking my brother is probably the  _least_  horrible thing on that list. We didn't even destroy that building."

Thor grimaced and looked away from Loki.

Loki sighed, bringing his face closer to Thor's. "You've come to love Einarr, haven't you?"

Thor looked back at him. "Yes."

Loki gave him a crooked smile, patting Thor's cheek. "Then think of this way: If that  _oh so horrible_  thing had never happened, we wouldn't have  _him_  right now."

He let the words sink in for a moment, patting Thor's cheek once more before turning over. "Now be quiet and go back to sleep, or you will know what regret  _truly_  feels like."


	11. Chapter 11

Loki hid his smile behind his book. Thor was laid out on the floor, holding Einarr above his head, who was giggling and kicking his legs wildly. Thor gasped dramatically as Einarr "dropped" on to his face, letting out muffled snarls and growls against his belly as their son shrieked happily and flailed on top of him. Thor suddenly pushed him back up in the air again, laughing as Einarr babbled and gave him a gum-filled grin.

Loki forced his expression into something more neutral and put his book down, using Thor's distraction to his advantage to take a shower.

When he walked back out into the living room, dressed and with his hair combed back neatly Einarr was asleep, belly down along Thor's forearm, his head nestled into the crook of his elbow while his arms and legs hung loosely over either side. Thor rubbed his back with his other hand while he gently swayed in front of the window, a soft, serene look on his face.

"Tired him out, I see," Loki said as he walked up beside them, leaning against the glass and crossing his arms.

Thor chuckled, "apparently." A fat bead of saliva formed on Einarr's lip, threatening to drop onto Thor's arm. Loki reached out instinctively, wiping it away with the end of his sleeve.

Loki tucked his arm back against his chest, looking away and resting his forehead against the glass, staring out over the city. 

"Do you ever wonder why the Midgardians like to make everything so  _gray?_ "

Thor sighed, "I've yet to figure that out."

Loki stood away from the window, turning to face it fully. "I should do something about it." Loki tapped his chin with his index finger. "Flowers, perhaps?" He began a gesture, a spell ready to pass his lips and fingers shimmering with green when Thor caught his hand. Thor failed to conceal his smirk, and Loki returned with a grin.

"Oh come on Thor, I'll be doing your precious humans a  _favor_."

Thor snorted softly, his thumb absentmindedly rubbing Loki's hand. He tried to keep his voice serious as he told him no. "I know what your favors are like."

Loki whined, "but I'm itching to do some  _real_  magic. I can send only so many dirty diapers inside the walls of Stark's lab before it becomes mind-numbingly boring."

Thor's eyes narrowed at him. "You've done  _what?_ "

Loki responded with a shrug of his shoulder.

Thor cleared his throat, trying, and failing, once again to cover his smile. "I will let that go. For now."

Loki barely held back a chuckle, instead trying on an innocent look he used to use in his younger days to get his way. "Please, brother?"

Thor huffed, his nostrils flaring out a bit. "Only a few buildings, alright? And nothing with teeth."

Loki rolled his eyes. "That's so juvenile, Thor. I moved up to tentacles  _centuries_  ago."

Loki smiled sweetly as Thor gave him an exasperated look, his hand still holding Loki's. Loki became acutely aware of the warmth coming from Thor's skin, rough callouses rasping against his palm, his thumb still running across the back of his hand. Thor seemed to realize he was lingering, letting Loki's hand go and shoving it into his pocket. Loki felt flustered, his face feeling a bit warmer, and seemingly unable to look away from Thor. Thor cleared his throat again.

"I should go put him in his crib," Thor stammered before walking away, leaving Loki a bit dazed.

 

Loki woke with a sigh, his skin coated in sweat and his cock uncomfortably hard beneath the blankets tangled around his hips. He glanced over at Thor, spread out beside him with a sheet loosely draped over him, and quickly forced his gaze back up to the blissfully blank ceiling.

Well, he hadn't had a dream like  _that_  in a while.

He breathed deeply and tried to regain some of his composure, trying desperately to not recall anything that happened. He growled quietly when his cock seemed to refuse to soften, even after a few minutes of listing every herb he knew in his head. 

He disentangled himself from the covers carefully and walked into the bathroom, leaning over the sink and scowling at his tented sweatpants. With a grunt he shoved his pants down his hips, hissing softly as his oversensitive cock was hit by the cool air. He shut his eyes tight and began stroking himself over the sink, leaning heavily on his free hand. Hazy images filled his head, half remembered but still potent.

His legs began to tremble, his hand moving faster on his cock. He gasped and bit down on his lip, resisting the urge to let Thor's name spill from his lips as he climaxed, spurting come into the sink basin. His whole body sagged in relief as he milked the final drops of come from his body, breathing heavily until he could finally drag himself up. He cleaned up quickly, pulling his pants up and taking a few more deep breathes before crawling back to bed.

He laid back and stared at Thor, barely resisting the urge to reach out and touch him.

He turned over, facing away from Thor. 

He'll have to kick Thor back onto the couch tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

"A  _smell?_  That's the  _urgent mission_  we were called in for?" Natasha pressed her fingers to her temples, rubbing them in small circles. Thor did his best to hold back the laughter that wanted to burst out of him, his head bent forward and biting down in the inside of his cheek.

Tony opened his mouth to speak, closed it and thought for a second, and said, "well, when you say it like that it sounds kinda stupid. But seriously, it's getting bad now. Bruce, back me up."

"It is pretty bad... not calling it a  _mission_  bad, but it's bad."

"Thanks."

Thor couldn't hold it back anymore, he let out a cackle that had the whole team turning their attention to him. He calmed down quickly enough and tried to not grin too widely. "You may want to speak with Loki about this, Tony."

"Goddammit," Tony hissed, "what did he do to my lab?"

Natasha let out an annoyed sigh. "So can we leave now?"

 

"I can't believe you told him so  _soon_ , brother," Loki chided lightly, bumping his shoulder lightly into Thor's. "That's the last time I let you in on any of my tricks." The small smile on his face only spurned Thor's amusement even more.

"He summoned the entire team for the stench, I could not hold back any longer."

Loki smirked. "You only lasted a week. I expected better stamina from you, of all people."

Tony flailed his arms. "You've known about this for a  _week!?_  And you didn't tell me?"

Thor stammered, unexpectedly rattled by Loki's comment. "It may have slipped my mind."

Tony huffed, turning his attention to Loki. "Can you just get rid of them, please?"

"Well, where else am I going to put them?"

"Loki," Thor said, attempting to sound serious.

Loki looked at him sideways, his mouth twisting slightly before looking back at Tony and waving his hand dismissively at him. "Fine, consider it done."

" _Thank you._ " Tony huffed and walked back towards the door, muttering something they couldn't hear under his breath.

"At least his reaction was satisfying," Loki said merrily, flopping onto the couch, his whole body stretched across it. Thor shoved his feet out of the way and sat down. Loki laid his feet on his lap, crossing them at the ankle. 

They sat quietly for a few minutes, and Thor had begun to pick at a loose thread on the hem of Loki's trousers when he cleared his throat. Loki looked pensive, his gaze focused at some nonspecific spot in the distance.

"I'm still not sure what I should have Einarr call me," he said softly. Thor stayed silent. Loki sighed, "I thought I'd have this sorted out by now. He'll begin talking soon enough and I still have no idea if he should call me his mother or father."

Thor gave his ankle what he hoped was a comforting squeeze, feeling unable to give him any advice on this. 

A grin began to form on his face as he thought of something he could at least offer his brother. "He could call  _me_  mother, if that would make you feel better."

Loki scoffed, "don't joke Thor, you're horrible at it."

"I'm not joking! I am being completely sincere."

Loki sighed again, laying a hand over his face. "You dolt..." A few moments passed and then a smile broke out on Loki's face, his shoulders shaking as he laughed silently.

"Hm?"

"The thought of our child calling you mama is very amusing actually."

Thor laughed and clapped a hand on Loki's shin.

"I wouldn't mind it though, honestly," he said a few moments later.

Loki pulled his hand away from his face, letting his arm hang off the couch and lifted his head to give Thor a strange look. "You'd be fine with what people might say about you?"

Thor raised an eyebrow at him. "I have a feeling they would not have too much to say about it. Not to my face at least."

The corner of Loki's lifted up. He dropped his head back down to the armrest, draping his arm over his face. "Just. Let me think on it for a while."

Thor gave his leg a pat. "Of course."

 

" _Ma-ma... Ma-ma_."

Einarr responded with a happy gurgle, his hands reaching up for Loki's face while he squirmed in his lap. Loki grabbed his hands, kissing each palm and then each cheek. Thor sat down beside them, leaning into Loki.

"I thought I might try them both on for size," Loki said. Thor nodded.

Einarr kicked his feet and grabbed for Loki's face again. "Ba!" 

Loki snarled, diving down to cover Einarr's face in kisses while he giggled. He made happy little noises and kicked his feet on Loki's stomach when he sat back up again. Thor watched with a smile on his face, wanting to lean in closer and press his face into Loki's neck or hair. He forced himself to lean away.

Loki had one of Einarr's ankles in each hand, waving them towards Thor as Einarr spread his toes.

"Look at his little feet! They're just absurdly small!"

Thor laughed, reaching over to tickle one with the tip of a finger. He suddenly remembered something. "Loki, did you get rid of those diapers yet?"

Loki stilled, eyebrow raising slowly. "Tomorrow, it will be done."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, one of these days I'm going to write a chapter that isn't super short...

Einarr was whimpering and crying as Thor walked through the door. Loki was pacing back and forth with him, patting his back and talking softly to try and soothe him.

Thor closed the door behind him and Loki spun around, relief washing over him. He directed Einarr in his direction, his tear soaked face twisted into a little grimace. "See? There he is! I told you he was fine," Loki said in a overly chipper and high pitched voice. 

Thor gave him a bewildered look, but was quick to take their son as Loki handed him over. Einarr let out another little sob, gripping tightly to Thor's shirt and squirming. Loki's shoulders sagged, and he reached up to comb his fingers through Einarr's hair.

"What's the matter?"

Loki sighed, "I was changing the channels on the television and landed on the news and I couldn't change it before he saw you get hit. He's been crying ever since."

" _Ah_ ," Thor nodded. Einarr's cries had already quieted down to sniffles, the last of the tears on his cheeks beginning to dry up. 

Thor held him a little higher, so they were face-to-face, and plastered a big grin on his face. "I am alright, see? Only a few scratches." 

Einarr's mouth was still curved into a frown as he looked over Thor. He reached out and touched Thor's face, his palms slapping softly on his cheeks. Thor laughed and snuggled Einarr into the crook of his neck. Loki was still standing in front of them, his arms crossed over his chest and a strangely blank look on his face.

"Sorry for the trouble," he said with a bit of a grimace.

Loki blinked, seeming to shake himself out of whatever haze he'd been in and turned away. "Babies cry, Thor. I am very used to it now."

 

Loki found himself entirely too happy to watch Thor roll around on the floor and play with Einarr, too happy to even dwell on the small pang of anger and jealousy that cropped up when Thor was the only one able to calm Einarr.

Loki closed the book that had been sitting in his lap, ignored for longer than he'd like to admit, and put it aside. 

"Sorry to interrupt, but it's supper time for Einarr."

Thor's playful growl cut short, a protest ready on his lips that Loki preemptively cut off with a gesture. Thor whined as he scooped Einarr up and brought him to Loki, flopping down a foot or two away. Einarr began to whine as soon as Thor was out of sight, squirming and refusing to latch.

Loki huffed, calling Thor closer with a gesture. Thor scooted up next to him, leaning in so he was completely in Einarr's veiw, his arm draped over the couch behind Loki's shoulders. Einarr kept his eyes on Thor even as he began to eat, grabbing on to Thor's finger when it was offered to him. Loki and Thor glanced at each other, tension growing thick between them.

"Well," Loki started, searching for something to say. "How was your day?" He wanted to cringe at himself.

Thor shrugged a shoulder. "Alright, I guess."

Loki cleared his throat, searching for something else to talk about. "Is that a new shirt?"

Thor let out a breathy laugh. "Yes, actually. I had to pick up some more because all of mine keep  _disappearing_." 

Loki couldn't stop himself from smirking. "It's a nice color."

Thor sighed, "you could just  _borrow_  it, you know."

"That's not going to happen."

Thor chuckled. "Of course it won't."

"I'm sure part of you even finds it a bit funny," Loki teased, lightly jabbing Thor with his elbow.

Thor's smile softened, making Loki feel unnerved. He suddenly wanted to dart away and get out of Thor's intense gaze. Instead, he glanced down at Einarr, who was blinking up at them slowly.

"I did miss a lot of those silly little tricks you used to play on me," Thor said quietly. He was looking away now, his cheeks looking a little pink. Loki looked away from him again, moving in his seat to try and relieve some of the anxiousness that had built up in him.

He looked back down at Einarr's sleepy face, wishing that he wouldn't have liked his father so damn much.


	14. Chapter 14

Loki was not exactly sure why he started doing it, or why he had kept doing it even after catching himself, picking petty fights and pushing Thor's buttons. Thor, for the first few days, didn't react much at all to his prodding, simply giving Loki a confused and annoyed look before moving on. All that managed to do was to bother Loki more. He'd snap at Thor over any thing he could, almost desperate for a stronger reaction to his goading.

He relished in Thor's escalating reactions, wanting to take it even further. He missed seeing Thor's rage. He missed having it focused on him. He practically fantasized about their fights turning physical. The thought had sent an excited shiver down his spine. 

Loki really never was one for a simple, quiet life, was he?

There was still a part of him that felt ridiculous though, practically frothing at the mouth right now because Thor let Mjolnir drop a mere foot to the floor, the soft thunk of it waking Einarr just as he begun to fall asleep. Surely, Loki raving about it had now made falling to sleep impossible for him. But it finally,  _finally_ , made him really, truly, angry. Thor looked livid actually, his fists and jaw clenched tightly. Loki only felt the tiniest bit of satisfaction with it, making him want to keep going on with his ranting.

But for some reason, Thor would not rise to his goading and said nothing to him, turning away with a growl that vibrated through Loki's chest and stomping away. He didn't even slam the door as he left. Loki saw the thought pass over him though, the tiny pause as he had the doorknob in his grip, his arms and back tensed, ready to slam it shut with all his considerable might, but then his shoulders sagged. He shut the door softly behind him. The click of it seemed to snap him out of whatever fog he was in, Einarr's ragged cries finally registering.

Loki paced for a few minutes, trying to collect himself while Einarr continued to cry. He took a deep breath when he had calmed down enough and scooped Einarr up into his shaking arms. "I'm sorry, darling. I'm  _so_  sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry," he murmured, peppering Einarr's face with kisses until he was quiet again. He looked down at Einarr, stared at his tear-streaked cheeks and clear blue eyes that still shined with unshed tears and felt damn near sick with guilt.

He placed a kiss on Einarr's forehead before taking another deep breath, walking to the door and going off in search of Thor.

 

Thor heard the door to the roof open and the crunch of gravel. He glanced over when Loki sat beside him, Einarr tucked against his chest, and tried to stay calm. He managed thus far to keep it from storming.

"Come to test my patience some more, brother?" Thor said tightly, fists clenching in his lap.

"No I am not," Loki whispered, keeping his eyes down at their son, who was looking around in wonder at this strange new place.

"I thought we had been getting along fine," Thor said between clenched teeth, taking a piece of gravel between his thumb and his finger and crushing it into dust. "Better than I can even remember, actually."

Loki's lips form a tight frown, still avoiding looking at Thor. "We were."

He snarled, "then why have you been doing this?" Thor wanted to shout, wanted grab Loki by the shoulders and shake him until his arms gave out, he settled for crushing more pebbles, and waited to see if Loki would answer.

Loki opened and shut his mouth a few times, finally answering softly with "I don't know."

Thor crushed an entire handful of gravel, letting out a low, rumbling groan.

Loki sighed, picking up a piece of gravel and rolling it between his fingers a few times before letting it drop. "I... I'm sorry."

Thor looked over at Loki as he hugged Einarr closer to his chest, nuzzling his hair and shutting his eyes. Einarr yawned and blinked a few times before his eyes shut entirely.

"I made him cry," Loki whispered, voice thick with guilt. 

Thor let out a heavy sigh and reached over, laying his hand on the base of Loki's neck, his fingers gently kneading into tense muscle. "I'm sure you've already been forgiven," he said quietly, a soft smile on his face.

Loki finally looked at Thor, his eyes glassy and searching. 

Before thinking any better of it, Thor leaned in and pressed his lips to Loki's cheek, just at the corner of his lips. He inhaled sharply and froze, the seconds dragging as he contemplated moving over just a little farther.

He pulled himself away quickly, wringing his hands in his lap and looking away. Loki's gaze bored into his skull. Thor's pulse drummed hard and fast in his ears. " _Sorry_ ," he mumbled.

"Don't be," Loki replied, his voice low and tinged with something that Thor didn't want to think too much about.

Thor stood up, wiping his hands on his jeans. "Perhaps we should go back inside now, it's getting cold." It was a stupid excuse even to his ears, but he needed something,  _anything_ , to distract him away from the way Loki continued to stare at him and the unrelenting pressure in his chest. Loki held his hand up to him, and Thor took it automatically, helping him to his feet. Loki's hand lingered on his and they stared at each other for another long moment. Loki's lips slowly curved into a small smile that made Thor feel lightheaded.

The moment was broken by a crack of thunder and lightening, the world flashing white for second. Einarr let out a loud whine at his disrupted sleep.

Loki smirked at him before turning towards the door. "A little self control, brother."

Thor let out a nervous laugh, shoving his hands into his pockets as he followed Loki back inside.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY FOR THE WAIT. I was sick last week and the whole writing thing was just not happening. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it a little??

Loki was finding that stoking Thor's lust was much more satisfying than trying to incite Thor's rage.

He brushed against Thor as he walked past, a smirk curling his lips when he heard the faint buzz of static and felt Thor's eyes bore into his back. Loki was honestly surprised there hadn't been more random electrical storms over the past few days. 

Loki had thought about their...  _encounter_  quite often, how couldn't he. He had relived it in dreams many times in the months after(and only after having Einarr he understood just why those dreams were so vivid). And he had truly relished the bruises Thor had left on his hips. He hadn't thought of it as much after Einarr's birth, though. Sleep deprivation and trying to placate a wailing newborn tends to be a bit distracting.

The pain had burned through his body like fire as Thor took him on the dirt covered floor, and then Thor had left him there, bloody and trembling, when he had finished, while Loki was lost in haze of overwhelming, stomach twisting bliss that he only came out from because of Thor's parting clap of thunder. He laid there until day broke, every fiber of his body howling as he finally picked himself up and dragged himself back to his apartment, using a bit of magic to pick the dirt and rubble that had been embedded into his skin while he stood in the brightly lit bathroom.

He sometimes contemplated on how he should've been disgusted, horrified by their actions even. He should've thrown Thor off of him before it even had happened at all. He didn't though, and he wasn't. It was as though countless years of frustration, guilt and want flowed out of him with the first crush of their lips and teeth and he couldn't dream of stopping after that. He'd had so many fantasies when he was younger of the ways he wanted Thor to take him, both gentle and rough, though it was nothing like any of those. There was nothing about it that could actually be called pleasurable. They were animalistic. He had clawed at Thor, marking his perfect skin with bloody gashes wherever he could reach, and Thor fucked him even more viciously in turn.

It was beyond anything Loki had ever dreamed up, and so he had imagined that Thor had only done it because out of control rage, nothing more than that. But now he knew Thor felt more, and Loki was more than eager to have Thor above him again. He began touching Thor more, getting closer and gauging Thor's reactions. He had a feeling tonight would be a good night for him.

He kissed Einarr's forehead once he finally fell asleep, setting him down in his crib carefully and walking out of the bedroom. Thor was sitting on the couch, flipping through the television channels mindlessly while he gnawed on his lip. Loki sunk down beside him, just far enough to not scare him off. He watched the television flicker as Thor kept going through, his eyes getting a little sore from the flashing. He raised an eyebrow as the couch began to jiggle, slowly turning his head to Thor to find him bouncing his leg. Thor caught his stare, shifting nervously and mumbling an apology, resting his free hand on his knee to keep it still.

Loki decided it might be better to just cut to the chase. In a smooth move Loki climbed onto Thor's lap, his hands holding Thor's face at either side. Thor gasped as their mouths came together, his hands hovering above Loki's wrists, some sort of awful music playing from the television now, since Thor had dropped the remote. Loki tipped Thor's head back and dipped his tongue into Thor's mouth, moaning when Thor returned the gesture.

And just as it had really started to heat up, Thor grabbed Loki's wrists and pushed Loki back. Thor's cheeks and lips were flushed pink, his eyes shut tight, his grip on Loki firm, but not painful.

He rumbled, " _Loki_ ," dragging out the last syllable as though it hurt.

Loki leaned forward again, pushing their arms apart to allow it, and breathed Thor's name against his lips, reveling in the shiver that came over Thor with it. 

Thor pushed him back again and Loki had to hold back a sigh of annoyance. There was still that pesky guilt that needed to be dealt with. How could he forget.

Thor stammered. "Loki, I- we cannot-" 

Loki twisted his hands out of Thor's grip, resting them on his own hips. "We  _have_."

Thor looked pained. "We  _shouldn't_  have."

Loki snorted and said lightly, "no, we shouldn't have."

Thor whined, "Loki, please."

Loki sighed and climbed off Thor's lap, his body still pressed close Thor's side. Thor let his head drop back on to the couch, his eyes shutting tightly.

" _I_  shouldn't have," Thor whispered a minute or so later with a small shake of his head. He took a deep, shuddering breath. "What I did to you was awful..."

Loki rested his elbow on the back of the couch, his head propped up in his hand. "I enjoyed it, believe it or not."

Thor looked at Loki in confusion. "I  _hurt_  you."

"If I remember correctly, I did a bit of damage too."

Loki watched as Thor tensed. Loki smiled, leaning even closer and resting his other hand on Thor's bicep, lightly dragging his fingertips over his skin. "Did you stare at the marks I left on you afterwords?"

Another shiver came over Thor as he breathed his answer. "Yes." Thor wrung his hands in his lap, looking over Loki nervously before asking, "did you?"

Loki shifted in his seat, feeling antsy and nervous as his heart began to beat harder all of a sudden, and licked his lips before continuing. "I did."

Thor looked Loki in the eye, his unrelenting, searching stare making Loki want to squirm. "How long have you felt like this?"

Loki laughed softly and rubbed his hand across his face. "As long as I can remember."

Thor exhaled, closing the space between them once again, his hand coming up to hold the side of Loki's neck. Loki climbed back on to his lap, pressing himself as close to Thor as he could manage and sitting down heavily. Loki moved Thor's hands to waist, groaning when Thor squeezed him gently. Loki tangled his fingers into Thor's hair, feeling the softness of the strands and how Thor relaxed beneath him as his fingers rubbed his scalp. Thor's hands slid down, finding the hem of Loki's shirt and slipping under, both of the gasping softly as the feeling of their skin. Loki vaguely realized that he was trembling, his hips moving of their own accord. Their lips were parted, both of them panting as Thor's hands continued to roam, his hands coming up to cup Loki's small breasts. 

They both flinched when they heard a shrill cry from the bedroom. Loki quickly got up, his legs shaky and worryingly weak as he went to Einarr. He was almost thankful for the interruption. That was more intense than expected. He stood at Einarr's crib after he changed his diaper and rocked him back to sleep, taking a few moments to collect himself before walking back out. The television was off and Thor stood at the window, looking out at the city thoughtfully. Loki walked up beside him, clasping his hands behind his back. 

A few minutes had passed in silence when a thought had crossed Loki's mind that made him smirk. "I wonder what poor old Heimdall must be thinking right now."

Loki looked over at Thor as his head fell forward onto the glass, his broad shoulders shaking as he began laughing, Loki joining him soon after.

Thor turned to Loki, reaching out and wrapping his arm around his waist to drag him close, his other hand cupping the back of Loki's head as he pulled him into another kiss. Loki guided them back towards the couch, the wood creaking loudly as they flopped onto it. Loki reached between them, his fingers fumbling on the fly of Thor's jeans when Thor grabbed his wrist, sitting back on his heels and away from Loki. He let out frustrated groan before he could stop himself.

Thor panted, "I just need a moment."

Loki propped himself up on his elbows, waiting impatiently for Thor's moment to be over.

Thor inhaled and exhaled deeply one more time before crawling over Loki again, his hands first going to the fly of Loki's jeans unfastening them and pulling them down his hips and off his legs. Loki bit his lip as Thor came to hover over him once more, his excitement diminishing a bit as an odd look came over Thor's face.

" _What_ ," Loki snapped.

Thor sighed and sat back. Loki sat up with him, pulling the hem of his shirt down to cover himself. 

" _I know_  you said you enjoyed it," Thor said, "but I hurt you and I just. I cannot forgive myself for that..." Thor's face scrunched up as he trailed off. Loki took deep breath and did his best to not get too annoyed with the idiot.

"You're too good for your own good," he said flatly, crossing his arms over his chest. The sad look on Thor's face made Loki want to pull him close. He huffed in annoyance and did just that, grabbing Thor by his shirt and hugging him to his chest. "It's a terrible fate to have a child that so strongly resembles you, brother. I get almost no enjoyment out of your misery now."

Thor made a noise in the back of his throat and wrapped his arms around Loki tightly. Loki laid back with Thor, the position slightly awkward on the too-short couch. Loki raked his fingers through Thor's hair, the both of them becoming relaxed and sleepy as time went on.

Thor dragged himself up from the couch, holding his hand out to Loki. Loki took it and let Thor hoist him to his feet, the both of them shuffling into the dark bedroom. Loki stripped off his shirt and let it fall to the floor. Thor followed suit, but hesitated at the fly of his jeans, his eyes darting to Loki. Loki strode up to him, their faces almost touching, and reached out for the waistband. 

"Let me," he whispered. Thor inhaled sharply, his eyes fluttering shut. Loki unfastened them easily, pushing them down Thor's hips until they fell the rest of the way to pool at his feet. He kicked them off as Loki took his hand and lead him to the bed, both of them climbing in and laying close together, with Thor at Loki's back.

Thor smiled, carefully brushing the hair from Loki's face before burying his own face in the crook of Loki's neck and moaning. Loki chuckled quietly.

"Was this everything you've ever wanted," Loki asked sarcastically.

Thor reached around and gently grabbed one of Loki's breasts, giving it a quick squeeze as he whispered in reply, "and then some." Loki snorted and swatted at his face.


	16. Chapter 16

Thor woke with his face buried under Loki's hair, their skin sticking together with sweat, and his cock half hard where it was pressed against Loki's ass. He had to force himself to not start mindlessly grinding his hips into him. Instead, he let himself breath Loki's scent in deeply, gently tighten the arm he had around his brother.

He was surprised to find himself not sick with guilt. That might be because he was still half asleep, though. Loki groaned, his body going straight and rigid as he stretched from head to toe and then relaxing.

"You're too warm, I've never woken up this sweaty in my life," Loki said in a gravelly whisper.

Thor gave him another squeeze. "Turn over."

Loki hummed and did as Thor asked, letting Thor thread his arm under Loki's neck, his own arms curled against his chest. Thor pressed his forehead to Loki's, his eyes searching Loki's in a way that was making him want to squirm.

He reached up and placed a hand on Thor's cheek, his fingers lightly scratching his stubble. "Thor, I can tell you're having a lot of thoughts and feelings right now, but is there anyway you can make them wait? It's too early for it."

Thor chuckled softly. "I'll try."

"Good boy," Loki said teasingly, lifting his chin to close the gap between them. Loki sighed as their lips met. Thor's hand spread out over Loki's lower back and pushed him closet, letting out a low hum that rumbled through the both of them. Loki wrapped his leg around Thor's hip tightly, his arm snaking under Thor's and hugging his waist. Thor exhaled and began grinding his hips, their cocks brushing together and making them both groan.

Einarr let out a grunt from his crib. Loki and Thor both slowly lifted their heads and looked over to him. Einarr had flipped himself on to his belly, a grin forming on his face and his feet kicking out behind him.

Loki sighed. "You're not supposed to be up yet. Go back to sleep."

Einarr gave a little babble in response.

Loki huffed and flopped back down. Einarr grunted again, this time louder and more demanding. 

Thor laughed and looked back down at Loki. "I do not think that was the answer he was looking for."

"I suppose not," Loki sighed, throwing the blankets off himself and dragging himself off the bed. He couldn't help but grin when Einarr began babbling happily as he sauntered over to the crib, slapping his chubby little hands to the mattress and trying to push himself closer. Loki scooped him up into his arms and pressed a kiss to his cheek as he walked back to the bed.

"My precious little brat, can't sleep just a few more hours..."

Thor had spread out onto his belly, smiling up at Loki with half his face pressed to the pillow as he crawled back on. Loki leaned forward and set Einarr on his back.

"There, bother him."

Einarr pushed himself up on his hands again, managing to drag himself an inch or so up Thor's back with the help of his squirming legs before dropping with a huff. Loki sat back against the headboard, the blankets pulled around his hips, and watched with a small smile on his face. His smile grew as Einarr reached up and grabbed a piece of Thor's hair and pulled, Thor's face scrunching up in pain.

" _That's my boy_."

Thor threw a glare at him with no real heat behind it, his face twisting again as Einarr gave his hair another vicious pull.

 

"Do you think we could do this all day?" Thor asked, now laying sideways on the bed with his head in Loki's lap as he breastfed Einarr.

Loki smirked. "I know  _I'm_  free today, what about you?"

Thor grumbled. Loki chuckled. Thor reached up and ran his fingers through Einarr's hair, who let out a small, contented sigh at the touch.

Thor groaned as he sat up, pulling himself up reluctantly to his feet. "Perhaps I should get it over with then."

Loki hummed in agreement behind him and Thor slowly made his way to the bathroom, stopping in the doorway and turning. He watched for a moment as Loki gently rocked side to side in bed, his head bent over Einarr's as he spoke softly to him. He finally dragged himself the rest of the way in and started the water, stepping under the shower head when the water began to steam.

He felt so happy. The smile on his face refused to falter, even with guilt still twisting his stomach in knots. He wondered for a moment if he should say anything to his friends, but quickly thought against it. That should probably wait for a different time.

He stepped out when he deemed himself clean, scrubbing his hair and skin with a towel and then wrapping it around his hips. Loki and Einarr were asleep, with Loki curled around Einarr, one of his fingers gripped in Einarr's small fist. Thor dressed silently, placing a quick kiss on each of their heads as his phone began going off on the living room.

 

"Well, good morning to  _you_ ," Natasha said with a raised brow as he joined the team and sat down.

"Good morning to you as well," he said softly, shifting in his seat a bit as a few more of his friends glanced in his direction.

Clint drummed his hands on the table, taking the attention off Thor. "Okay, so, first things first: What are we having for breakfast?"


	17. Chapter 17

"Just let me heal you, Thor."

Thor swatted Loki's hand away from his face. "It's just a black eye, leave it alone."

Loki sighed and sat back in his seat, sitting in silence for a few minutes before he pounced, the both of them tumbling to the floor. The coffee table screeched as it was shoved across the room. They laughed as they wrestled on the floor and, since Thor was tired, Loki was able to pin him down easily enough. Loki sat on Thor's chest, rising and falling with the rhythm of Thor's breaths.

Thor let out a petulant whine as Loki brought a hand to his eye. Loki smirked down at him as magic flowed out of his fingers, lightening the bruise and reducing the swelling to nothing. He grinned when he lifted his hand away and Thor's eye was back to it's usual self.

"There we go."

Thor began to whine again, Loki bent low and quickly quieted him down with a kiss. In a swift move, Thor rolled them over, pinning Loki's wrists to the floor at either side of his head and resting his weight on Loki's belly. Loki panted softly beneath him, his hips shifting and thighs squeezing Thor's hips. Thor let out a low, rumbling groan and bent forward to kiss him hard and deep. Loki moaned into Thor's mouth, his head lifted to meet Thor's lips. Thor ground his rapidly rising cock into Loki, his hands releasing Loki's wrists to pin down his hips, thrusting against Loki forcefully as Loki's fingers tangled into his hair. Thor moved to kiss and bite at Loki's neck, another moan vibrating through Loki's throat as he arched up into Thor.

Loki laughed as a thought came to his mind and he said it without thinking it through. "What is it with us and floors, brother."

Thor froze, and Loki realized the error he made, wrapping his arms around Thor in attempt to keep him in place. "I was joking.  _Joking_..."

Thor sighed and sat up, Loki splayed out before him, and dragged a hand over his face. "I can't do this like this."

"Yes, you can," Loki protested, rushing to pick himself and pull Thor's arms around his waist. "Have your way with me on the floor, brother. I want you to."

"I don't  _want_  to, Loki... I always thought, if I had the chance, I'd take you in a bed and, you know,  _make love_  to you."

Loki, smiling once again, stood from Thor's lap, pulled Thor up by the collar of his shirt. "How convenient that we have a bed in the next room then."

Thor grinned at him wolfishly, grabbing onto Loki's hips as he lead them to the bedroom. They stepped silently into the room and Loki creeped away to quickly peek into Einarr's crib to make sure he was still asleep. Thor snuck up behind him, turning him around and sweeping him up into his arms. Loki wrapped his legs tightly around Thor, biting the inside of his cheek to stifle the giddy little laugh that wanted to come out of him. Thor bent forward and dumped him onto the bed, his hands gliding over every inch of Loki he could reach, with Loki doing the same to Thor in turn. Slowly, their clothes came off, a bit of hesitation in both of their movements, until they were naked with Thor laying heavily on top of Loki once more. They stilled, looking uneasily at each other in the moonlight.

Thor chewed on his lip thoughtfully for a moment. "Are you uncomfortable with him being in here as well?"

"Yes," Loki huffed.

They both sighed as Thor rolled off of Loki, laying side-by-side with their legs hanging off the mattress and staring at the ceiling.

 

Thor flopped down onto the couch after putting Einarr to down for his nap, poking his toes into the side of Loki's thigh as he read.

"Did he put up much of a fight for you?" Loki asked without moving his eyes from his book.

Thor chuckled, "no, I think he was far too tired for it."

Loki smiled, finally looking over to his brother. "I'd imagine, you nearly had him crawling."

Thor's chest puffed out a bit, and Loki had to keep himself from rolling his eyes. Thor bent forward, grabbing Loki's arm and gently tugging until Loki finally gave in and let himself be pulled into Thor's lap. His back pressed to Thor's chest and his head pillowed on a broad shoulder. Loki sighed, relaxing into Thor's warmth and focused on his book again. 

Focus he quickly lost when Thor's hands began to roam over his torso, his fingers kneading gently into his sides. Loki sighed as Thor's fingers found their way under Loki's shirt and wasted little time to slide his hands up to his chest to fondle his breasts. Loki closed his book, reaching up and over their heads to drop it to the side table, then letting them hang there, his fingers tangling into Thor's hair. Thor lifted the hem of Loki's shirt, Loki arching his back a bit to help him.

"You know, I was a little worried you found me strange looking with breasts," Loki said a bit breathlessly. He rocked his pelvis a bit as he felt Thor's bulge stiffening under him. Thor exhaled hotly against Loki's neck, his own hips rocking into Loki and his hands squeezing his breasts more firmly.

"I was wrong, apparently."

Thor hummed in agreement.

"I don't know if you remember this," Thor started, his voice low and rough in Loki's ear and making something deep in Loki's core ache and his cock twitch. "You offered to let me drink from your breasts..."

Loki moaned softly, vaguely remembering making a flippant joke to make Thor squirm. Now he found himself hot all over at the thought of it, his cock throbbing in his stupidly tight jeans.

Thor squeezed one breast, more and more firmly until a fat bead of milk formed on his nipple. Loki watched with parted lips and lidded eyes as Thor caught the drip on his thumb and brought it to his lips to lick it clean with a satisfied groan. Loki made a wrecked noise, suddenly impatient, and nearly tearing his jeans open and releasing his painfully hard cock.

"Touch me, Thor. Now."

He could feel Thor's smile as reached down with one hand, the other still kneading his breast. He took Loki's cock in his hand and gave it a few light, experimental strokes before gripping him more tightly, his fist running over the slick, swollen head of his cock then down to the base. Loki thrust his hips up into Thor's hand, his own hands coming down to grab onto the couch cushions tightly, moaning loudly through gritted teeth. Thor echoed Loki's moan in his ear, squeezing a few more drops of milk from his breast and mopping them with his fingers and bringing them to his mouth again.

Loki groaned, thrusting into Thor's fist and rocking back against Thor's own insistent erection at his back. Loki sat up and spun around, straddling Thor's lap and nearly tearing off his shirt 

"Can we make a compromise and fuck on the couch? Because I might scream if I don't get your cock in me soon."

Thor hissed through his teeth, giving Loki's hips a hard squeeze. "Yes."

Loki grinned and pressed a fingertip to the center of Thor's shirt, the fabric dissolving away from his skin.

Thor looked down at himself and back up at Loki. "Am I ever getting that shirt back?"

Loki purred, licking his lips as he laid himself over Thor. "I wouldn't bet on it."

"I'm beginning to think you want to have me walking around naked all the time."

Loki bit his lip and made a pleased noise in the back of his throat. "Well, I hadn't thought of that, but now that you mention it, it does sound like a  _fantastic_  idea."

Thor chuckled and cupped the back of Loki's head, pulling him into a deep kiss.

They both groaned as Einarr let out a screech from the bedroom. 

"Give it a second, he might go back to sleep."

He let out another loud wail, and then another. Loki sighed and pushed himself off Thor, picking his shirt up and yanking it back on. "We will be having sex.  _Today_. You have my word on that."

Einarr screamed again and Loki marched towards the bedroom. "Mama's coming sweetie! And he's going to cry too."

 

Loki took a deep breath, adjusting the diaper bag slung over his shoulder before giving the door a hard knock. Einarr sucked noisily on a pacifier and squirmed in Loki's arm.

Natasha's eyes went wide as she opened the door. "Uh, hello?"

"I am in somewhat urgent need of a babysitter."

"Right  _now?_ "

"Yes."

She stared at them for a moment before stepping aside to let them in. "Well, I have nothing else to do. Why the hell not?"

 

Thor was already naked and waiting in bed for Loki, nerves fluttering in his stomach. He adjusted his position again, laying himself out in a way he hoped Loki might find enticing.

Then he realized how ridiculous he probably looked and sat normally. He picked up the bottle of lube from the nightstand and tossed between his hands, read the ingredients, decided they were written in gibberish and then took a drop of it and rubbed it between his fingers.

The door slammed open, Loki's glare sharp as daggers at Thor as he began tearing his clothes off. "You better make this quick because I don't know how long I can stand this."

Thor climbed off the bed and walked to Loki, catching his shaking hands and kissing his fingertips. "He will be fine, Loki."

Loki gave an annoyed, disbelieving huff, but allowed Thor to walk him to their bed. He sighed as Thor pressed a hand to the small of his back and carefully laid him down, tugging off Loki's jeans before climbing between his legs. The both of them crawled back towards the center of the bed and Loki grabbed the bottle of lubricant, holding it to Thor.

"Let's not waste any more time, shall we?"

Thor chuckled and took the bottle from Loki, sitting back on his heels and pouring some of it's contents on to his fingers and spreading it. He set the bottle aside and took Loki's cock in his dry hand as he pressed a finger to his hole, biting his lip as a shudder wracked Loki's body. He thrust his finger at the same pace as he stroked Loki.

"Another, another," Loki breathed, waving his hand impatiently at Thor.

So, Thor carefully pulled his finger out, added a bit more of the lube, and pressed two fingers into him. Loki shuddered, moaning softly and fisting the bedding. Thor took his time opening Loki up, ignoring his brother's breathless whines and curses and hoped that Loki didn't notice that he might be compensating a bit for his nerves.

He pulled out his fingers, pouring even more lube onto them and pushing all three back in with a squelch.

Loki pushed himself on to his elbows. "Thor. Brother.  _Please_ ," Loki pleaded, "at this rate I'm going to fall asleep before you get your cock anywhere near me."

Thor cleared his throat and pulled his fingers out again. Loki gave him a pitying look and got on his knees in front of Thor, taking his face in his hands and kissing him softly.

"I'm not made of glass, oaf."

Thor groaned, leaning his forehead on Loki's and shutting his eyes, "I know."

Loki laughed at him, gently slapping his hands on Thor's cheeks and jerking his head towards the head of the bed. "Sit."

Thor gave Loki a mock glare. "Do I look a dog to you?"

"No, but you often smell like one. Sit."

Thor growled, but complied, with Loki crawling into his lap as soon as he was settled. He smirked as he took Thor's cock in his hand, stroking it until he was hard and panting heavily. Thor grabbed the base of his cock as Loki rose to his knees, keeping it steady while Loki lined up and sunk down onto it. They moaned simultaneously as Thor's cock was slowly enveloped in Loki, the copious amounts of lube Thor used making the slide damn near friction-less. 

Both of them went still when Loki was seated in Thor's lap, their noses nearly brushing and breath mingling. Loki eyes were shut, his body clenching and relaxing around Thor, making his hips want to twitch and thrust up even further into him.

"Loki." Thor's voice is echoed by a distant rumble of thunder.

Loki blinked. He licked his dry lips and lifted himself up a couple inches and slid back down, his breath gusting out of him as he did. The next few times go just as slow, and Thor feels himself nearing his breaking point, then Loki took a deep breath as rose as high as he could, almost completely off Thor's cock, and slammed down. 

Thor grabbed a hold of Loki's hips, fingertips digging deeply into Loki's skin and guiding him up and down. Loki had his hands spread across Thor's chest as they began to rut. Rain pattered against the windows, cracks of thunder and lightning in the background. Thor moved a hand from Loki's hip to his cock, stroking it and running the pad of his thumb over the head of it. Loki threw his head back and shouted Thor's name, the sound of their skin slapping together even louder with how hard Loki slammed down into his lap. Loki's face twisted up, his whole body going tense, and groaned as he came over Thor's stomach. Thor flipped them over, hooking Loki's leg around his elbow and fucking into him hard and fast. He nearly roared as he came, his arms shaking as they worked to hold him up.

He pulled out carefully and rolled off Loki with a happy sigh.

Loki hummed beside him, letting out a soft laugh when there was another rumble of thunder outside. "Brother, you're giving us away."

Thor laughed tiredly and closed his eyes, trying his best to focus while Loki wound himself around Thor, pillowing his head on Thor's chest. The rain and thunder began to clear, until all there was left was a drizzle. 

"How long did you tell Natasha you'd be?"

"About two hours."

Thor smiled smugly at the ceiling. "Are  _you_  up for another round yet, brother?"

Loki lifted his head and cocked a brow at Thor. "I'm up for as many rounds as you are, brother."

Thor flipped them back over. "I was hoping you say that."

 

Loki shifted anxiously in Thor's arms as they laid in bed together. "You want to go get Einarr, don't you?"

"Desperately."

Thor chuckled and lifted his arm. Loki scrambled out of his embrace, hastily pulling his clothes back on.

"Perhaps you should clean yourself up a bit."

Loki waved at him dismissively. "I don't want to make him wait another moment for me."

Thor gave the back of Loki's disheveled head a strange look. "You sure?"

"Yes," Loki hissed.

"Alright," he said, flopping back down in bed.

Loki realized too late that he perhaps could have taken a minute to make himself a little more presentable. Wipe the come off himself, at the very least. He peeled his shirt off his stomach and raked his fingers through his hair a few times as he stood at Natasha's door and then gave it a few hard knocks.

He grit his teeth at Natasha's barely concealed smirk when she answered the door.

"Looks like you got caught in that storm earlier."

"I did actually," Loki said quickly, wishing it didn't sound so false to his ears. Einarr babbled happily when he was back in Loki's arms.

"How was he for you?"

"He was great, actually," Natasha said with a nod of her head, "it was a bit rough at first, but then I put on Jurassic Park and that seemed to calm him right down."

Loki nodded, trying to ignore the jealously that flared up in him and the come and lube that was still trickling out of him.

Natasha leaned against the wall, looking utterly relaxed and nonchalant, which only served to make Loki more antsy. "What a weird storm though. The weather usually doesn't do stuff like that. Do you think maybe it was Thor?"

Loki shrugged a shoulder as he picked up his diaper bag. "I'll have to ask him."

Natasha nodded. "And if you need a babysitter again sometime, feel free to call me. Just maybe a few days ahead a time so I can make sure my schedule is clear."

"Alright." Loki cleared his throat and made his way to the door, walking ahead of her to avoid her gaze. He spun around in the doorway. "Oh yes, you want compensation don't you..."

Natasha waved him off. " _Nah_ , you keep it."

Loki nodded, slowly turning away again and walking down the hall.

"Maybe buy some cologne with it? You stink of sex."

Loki stopped and looked back at her. "I will take it into consideration."

Natasha grinned and shut the door.


	18. Chapter 18

Loki was unimaginably sweaty and hot. Thor's head was pillowed on Loki's shoulder, his hot, muggy breath gusting over Loki's left breast as he slept soundly, and a bit noisily. A meaty arm was hugged around his waist while his legs were pinned under one of Thor's. He could hardly move.

He was somewhat alarmed to find that he didn't mind it all that much.

He swept a few locks of hair from Thor's face, since his arms were the only part of his that Thor had not managed to pin down, tucking them behind Thor's ear. He started tracing the relaxed muscle of his arm and shoulder, humming quietly to himself as he did.

He wanted to... explore. While their coupling had been amazing, they had both had a bit of a one track mind at the time. He wanted to take his time tracing every bit of Thor, commit everything to memory. Thor snorted softly as he woke, his body staying still and eyes shut tight. With a flick of Loki's wrist the blinds opened, dim light from the city lights flowing in and allowing him a bit of better view. Thor finally lifted his head, looking up at Loki with his eyes half open and a sleepy smile. 

"You're a walking, breathing furnace," Loki whispered.

Thor's smile broadened. "Am I?"

Loki nodded as Thor's head dipped back down to kiss Loki's cheek. He was a bit uncoordinated from tiredness and his nose jabbed into Loki's ear, tickling him and making Loki squirm. His head dropped back down to Loki's shoulder with a sigh. Loki, digging his heels into the bed and thrusting his hips, flipped them over. Thor let out a huff, his eyes blinking open briefly in confusion as he was put on his back, and then quickly shutting again. Loki got up on his knees and straddled Thor's hips, regaining some of Thor's interest as his eyes reopened a sliver.

Loki took a deep breath as he studied Thor. He leaned forward, simply laying himself over Thor for a few moments, rising and falling with Thor's breaths. His hands went to Thor's wrists, spreading Thor's arms wide and sitting back up.

He looked amazing even in this awful lighting.

"I hate you," he whispered. Thor smiled and shook as he laughed silently. Loki planted his hands on Thor's belly, just in front of his own thighs, and slid them upwards, fingers and palms skimming over the contours of Thor's body until he reached the base of his neck. He wrapped his hands around it loosely, his thumbs just barely pressing into the hollow of Thor's throat. Thor was utterly relaxed. Loki leaned in farther, kissing down the front of Thor's throat and lower.

Thor wanted to wrap his arms around Loki, but resisted the urge. He watched as best he could as Loki continued on with whatever this was. His hands a vague, empty threat around Thor's neck. They finally moved, sliding down and spreading over Thor's chest as Loki moved down to his stomach. Loki reminded Thor more of a cat at the moment, rubbing himself all over Thor. He held back a laugh when Loki moved down to his legs and rubbed his cheek along Thor's thigh for a couple minutes, with an almost blissful look on his face.

Loki seemed to remember himself, sitting up suddenly and his face going stony. Thor held a hand out to him, gently pulling him back into his embrace. Loki relaxed again in his arms, not even making a sound of protest as Thor rolled them back over. 

"May I have a turn, since you've got me thoroughly awake now."

Loki shrugged. "I guess that would be fair."

Thor gave him a peck on the lips before situating himself between Loki's thighs, wrapping them loosely around his hips. He rubbed his hands up and down Loki's thighs, feeling the soft hair spread across his skin. Loki closed his eyes and tucked his arms behind his head, doing his best to look entirely at ease, but after a minute or two of Thor just looking at him he saw that Loki had begun to grow tense. Thor moved his hands lower, to hips that flared out a bit more than he could remember, his thumbs skimming over hipbones that jutted out a touch too far. Thor took in all the little changes he'd managed to miss so far. Loki'd never been particularly muscular, but he noticed some of it had seemed to have gone. He found a new mole, just under the right side of his rib cage, which was a bit too visible for Thor's liking as well. He laid on top of Loki, wriggling his arms under him to hug him close.

"I'll have to start feeding you."

Loki scoffed. "Am I too skinny for your liking?"

"You're absolutely  _hideous_ ," Thor said sarcastically, punctuating it with a kiss between Loki's breasts. Loki began to tensed in the silence that followed, even as Thor continued to cover his skin with kisses.

"Does it make easier for you? Since I look more womanly now."

Thor stilled, looking up at Loki, whose gaze was aimed at the ceiling.

He wished now that it wasn't two in the morning. He was not always the best with words anyways and being tired couldn't help him any.

"No?" That couldn't be a terrible start. "Why would you think that?"

Loki looked down at him, his face pinched. "Well, I imagine it's easier to remind yourself that I'm not actually your brother when I have a pair of tits."

Thor shook his head and sighed. " _Loki..._ "

"I know that it is."

Thor lifted himself to his hands and knees, looking down at him seriously. "It's  _not_. Loki, you could never be anything but my brother in my mind." Thor smiled. "Unless maybe you decided to be my sister, but that would still be much the same to me."

Loki watched him silently, the corner of his mouth twitching into some expression Thor could not manage to figure out. He dropped down to his elbows, cupping Loki's shoulders in his hands, his face hovering just above Loki's. 

"I still feel guilty, and like I shouldn't be as happy as I am about lying naked on top of you right now. Because, no matter what, you're my brother and it's always been you that I wanted."

Loki blinked at him. He cleared his throat a beat later. "There's also that, before me, you've only bedded women-" Thor let out a quiet bark of laughter that made Loki pause, look incredulously up at Thor. "What?"

Thor raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you surprised?"

"I'm surprised I never heard about it."

"I chose my male bed mates wisely."

Loki huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes, well, whatever."

"Your tits are the most lovely that I've seen, though," Thor said in attempts to soothe his brother. He leaned onto one arm and pried Loki's off his chest so he could lie down fully on him.

"Lovelier than the ones on that over-endowed harlot you had climbing all over you in front of the entirety of Midgard the other day?"

Thor let out an exasperated sigh. "She hugged me, Loki. And given that I had just saved her from an ugly death, that was a perfectly fine response." 

He chuckled and added, "and you're the only harlot for me."

Loki rolled his eyes, but finally cracked a smile, which Thor was going to count as a victory. Thor rolled on to his side, pulling Loki close. He pressed their foreheads together, his hand stroking Loki's hip. Finally, the tension melted from Loki, and he wrapped his leg around Thor's hip, squirming a bit and tucking his head under Thor's chin. Thor reached behind himself and pulled the blankets back over them, smiling as Loki clung to him in his sleep.

 

Loki woke again as his body was shifted, Thor placed his head on a pillow carefully, and then laid a sheet back over him that he'd kicked off himself at some point. He fell back to sleep moments later.

His dozing was interrupted by Thor letting out a yelp. He cracked open his eyes to see that Einarr had pissed on Thor as he tried to change his diaper. Loki grinned and pressed his face back into the pillow.

The next time he opened his eyes, he was greeted by a giant pile of scrambled eggs. He groaned and tried to push the plate away.

"Too tired. Not hungry."

"Up," Thor said commandingly. 

Loki opened his eyes to glare at him, but what little annoyance he actually had was tempered by the image presented to him. Thor, dressed in nothing but a pair of boxers, with a plate of food in one hand and their son in the crook of his other, dressed only in a diaper and one sock. Einarr grinned at him around his pacifier. He begrudgingly sat up, but did his best to hide his amusement.

Thor set the plate in his lap and handed Loki a fork. Thor had made him an absurd amount of eggs, with a pile of bacon beside it to match. Loki could guess that this was Thor's favorite breakfast. He stabbed into the mountain of eggs and shoveled a huge forkful into his mouth. His stomach growled as soon as it his his tongue, suddenly finding his appetite.

"He's missing a sock," Loki said between bites. Thor gave him a befuddled look and lifted Einarr's feet to see. Einarr spread his toes on cue.

"Huh." Thor looked back towards the door. "When did that happen."

Loki swallowed a bite of bacon. "And why is my child naked."

Thor sat down on the edge of the bed, turning his body towards Loki. "I cannot manage to get those damn buttons to button. My fingers cramp up."

"The mighty Thor cannot master buttons," Loki said with a laugh, shaking his head and scooping more eggs into his mouth.

" _They are tiny!_ " Thor protested.

"So you let our child freeze instead?"

"Pfft. He is not cold in the slightest." Thor lifted him up as if to show Loki, bounced him up and down a bit, making Einarr laugh and flail his arms and legs. "He likes it!"

Loki rolled his eyes and continued eating. 

He put his fork down after putting an impressive dent in Thor's insane portion and held his arms out for Einarr. Thor traded him for the plate, disappearing with it and coming back a couple minutes later. He climbed back in bed, scooting up close to Loki and pressing a kiss to his shoulder. 

"You know," Loki started as he settled Einarr against his chest, "if you really are planning to fatten me up, you should know I really enjoy waffles. And sausage."

Thor smiled. "Noted."


	19. Chapter 19

Neither one of them managed to hear the crack beneath them. Even the change in angle barely fazed them. Thor simply adjusted Loki's position and continued to hammer into him. Thor slid his hand from his hips to his waist, the pads of his thumbs sliding along either side of Loki's spine. Loki panted heavily, each hard, wet shove of Thor's cock forcing the air from his lungs. Thor could feel the foot he had braced on the floor slip a little. Loki whined his name, the desperation in it making Thor groan deeply and fuck into Loki even harder. Loki came first, biting back a yowl as his body tensed and tightened, and that brought Thor over the edge, the both of them collapsing onto the couch. 

Loki could feel Thor's dopey grin on his shoulder, and hear the patter of light rain against the window.

"You're going to drown your precious Midgardians at this rate, brother."

Thor sighed and nuzzled a scruffy cheek on Loki's shoulder, concentrated for a moment, the rain quickly dissipating to nothing. Thor lifted his head to press a kiss to Loki's cheek. It was then that he realized something wasn't right.

"Does something feel off to you?"

Loki chuckled. "What? Having my brother's cock in my ass?  _No_ , not at all."

Thor rolled his eyes and carefully peeled himself off Loki. There was a smaller crack and the couch collapsed further to the floor. A moment of silence followed.

"This couch was hideous looking anyways," Loki said.

 

Steve stared wide-eyed at Thor as the elevator doors slid open.

"What the hell happened?"

Thor shrugged and adjusted his grip on one of the ends of the ruined couch. "An accident. Want to come help me pick out a new one?"

Steve looked at him and thought for a moment before carefully squeezed himself into the elevator with Thor. "Sure, I'm free today."

 

"I like this one," Thor said, patting the dark brown leather as he and Steve sat on the couch. 

Steve nodded in agreement. "So, is this the one you're going to buy?"

"I think so."

"I'll go get someone," Steve said as he stood and walked off.

Thor sat in the couch and looked around the huge store, his eye suddenly caught by a display with a crib in it. He glanced in the direction that Steve had gone, getting up when there was no sign of him and walking over to it. 

He ran his hands over the carved and stained wood. He got an idea.

 

Loki's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as his eyes focused in the dark. Thor wasn't in bed with him. He felt bewildered and overly annoyed as he pulled on a robe and shuffled to Einarr's crib, picking him up to quiet his fussing. 

Curiosity ate at him as he rocked his son back to sleep and as soon as Einarr's eyes shut again he was stepping out of the bedroom. He half-expected to see Thor padding around the kitchen, or asleep on the new couch with the television on, but everything was quiet and dark. Then, he finally noticed the sliver of light bleeding out from below the door beside the bedroom. Silently, he stepped up and open the door. He found Thor sitting in the middle of the floor, in a pair of boxers and surrounded by pieces of wood.

"What are you doing?"

Thor jumped, the screwdriver he held between his lips falling out along with the piece of what he was working on in his hand. He cursed under his breath and looked up at Loki sheepishly. "It is supposed to be a surprise..."

Loki narrowed his eyes slightly and walked in further. He noticed a box leaned against the wall and picked it up, looking at the picture of the crib on the front and back to Thor. 

He smiled. "Surprise."

Loki set down the box, looking at another, unopened box that was also leaned against the wall, this one held a dresser, apparently.

"I thought it was time Einarr got his own room," Thor explained. 

Loki hugged his arms around himself tightly, feeling anxious all of a sudden. "So, you want to separate us?"

Thor gave him a confused look. " _What?_  No, of course not."

Loki clenched his jaw and walked to the other side of the room. 

Thor continued, speaking gently, "we all can't all share a room forever."

"Then why don't  _you_  move in here," Loki snapped back.

Thor's shoulders sagged slightly. "Loki..."

" _No_." Loki spun around and stomped out, managing to miss the bits and pieces of crib scattered over the floor. He locked the bedroom after shutting it quietly. He laid in bed and listened to Thor walk up a couple minutes later, test the doorknob and promptly give up.

Thor was nowhere to be found when morning came and Loki finally stepped out with Einarr in his arm. The door to the other room was wide open and, after few minutes of hesitation, Loki walked in. 

Thor had managed to assemble all the furniture over the course of the night, and even set it all up in a way that Loki didn't find completely terrible. Einarr twisted in Loki's arms, taking in the new room and babbling nonsense. Loki set his eyes on the rocking chair that was tucked into the corner of the room and slowly walked up to it, carefully sitting down and setting Einarr in his lap. 

"Do you like it?"

Einarr reached over and groped one of the armrests. "Mah."

" _Hm_."

 

"I don't like this."

Thor smiled fondly at Loki, cupping his cheek in one hand and running the pad of his thumb over his cheekbone. "I know."

Loki huffed and sat up in bed, crossing his arms tightly across his chest and staring at the empty crib at the other side of the room. 

Thor laid his hand on his thigh, squeezing gently. "You know what  _is_  good about Einarr having his own room..."

Loki rolled his eyes. " _Thor_."

"Lay back down."

Loki groaned, but did as Thor said anyways, biting back any sort of reaction when Thor's hand snaked under the covers and found it's way to his cock.

Thor was smirking as he moved to hover over Loki, leaning an elbow, and began stroking Loki's cock. Loki took a deep breath, his hips twitching involuntarily into Thor's fist.

"I hate you," Loki said weakly, his voice cracking when the pad of Thor's thumb slid over the wet head of his cock.

Thor chuckled quietly and kissed Loki deeply. His hand slipped farther down, his dry finger lightly prodding at Loki's hole. Loki cursed and shuddered, his legs spreading a little.

"I hate you so much," Loki breathed against Thor's lips, pulling Thor on top of him. 

He could feel the rumble of Thor's laugh against his chest. Thor reached over and groped blindly for the lube, his hand slapping against the nightstand until he found it. He sat up and pushed Loki's legs farther apart. He paused for a moment to gaze at Loki, biting down on his lip as his hand ran up the back of Loki's thigh. 

Loki sighed and relaxed, closing his eyes as Thor slicked up his fingers. He gasped softly as he felt Thor's finger press against him, letting out a small " _ah_ " as it breached him. Thor moved his finger in and out of him slowly at first, until Loki barked at him to stop being so careful with him. Thor picked up the pace after that, eventually pulling his fingers from Loki entirely and slicking up his cock. 

He bent forward, draping himself over Loki, and kissed him softly, practically purring as Loki's fingers wove into his hair. Loki moaned into Thor's mouth as he slowly pushed his cock inside him, working himself farther in with slow, short thrusts. Loki shuddered and chanted Thor's name against his lips, spurring him on until he was fully in Loki, his thrusts becoming rougher. 

Loki's hand grabbed onto Thor's shoulders, his fingertips digging into muscle. Thor groaned above him, hooked Loki's knee around his arm and pushed it farther back, making Loki yowl as his cock sunk even deeper into him. Thor reached between them with his other hand and began to stroke Loki's cock, his back arching sharply. His fingers dug deeper into Thor's skin. Loki choked on a sob as he came all over his stomach and Thor's hand, his whole body trembling with it. Thor moaned, losing his rhythm entirely as his orgasm quickly followed Loki's.

Thor rolled off Loki with a contented sigh, smiling at the ceiling. Loki curled up loosely beside him, his fingers dragging lazily up and down Thor's side.

Thor head lolled to the side, reaching over to gently stroke Loki's cheek with his knuckles. "See? This part isn't so bad, right?"

Loki forced his smile into a frown. "I still don't like it."

"Now you're just being a brat."


	20. Chapter 20

Einarr whined, swinging his head away from the spoon Loki held to his mouth.

"Just a bite, Einarr, come on."

"Bah!"

"Aw, come on, you kind of liked carrots the other day." Loki brought the spoon to Einarr's tightly shut lips again, smearing a bit of the strained carrot on his mouth.

Thor strolled in, looking between Loki and Einarr. "What's going on?"

Loki sighed and stood, setting the spoon in the bowl and putting his hand on his hip. "Just trying to feed Einarr with limited success."

" _Hm_." Thor stepped up close, looking over Loki's shoulder and into the bowl, taking the spoon and stirring the orange goop with an inquisitive look. "What is it?" He asked as he took a scoop and shoved it into his mouth. His face instantly twisted into a grimace.

"Strained carrots," Loki deadpanned. Einarr giggled as Thor let out a disgusted "blech."

"They're awful! No wonder he doesn't want to eat it."

Loki looked offended. "I made it myself."

Thor looked between him and the bowl in horror. "What did you do to it?"

Loki let out an angry huff and snatched the spoon from Thor's hand, dropping it into the bowl. He walked to the sink, dropping the whole thing into it with a clatter. Thor wiped the remnants of the carrots from Einarr's face before pulling him out of his highchair and walking over to Loki, who leaned against the counter with his arms crossed and a sour look on his face.

"Where did you disappear off to anyways?"

Thor shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. "I went to see Natasha."

Loki's eyes narrowed slightly, tipping his head as he examined Thor. "What for?"

Thor couldn't hold back his smirk any longer. "I had to see if she was free tonight."

One of Loki's eyebrows slowly rose. "And why's that?"

"We might need her to look after Einarr tonight," he answered, leaning on the counter with his free hand, almost looming over Loki.

Loki stood straighter, his eyes automatically glancing between Thor and their son. "What do you have planned," Loki asked, trying to not sound interested.

"I thought I might ask you on a date."

Loki snorted and rolled his eyes. "Don't you think it's a little late to start courting me?"

" _Nah_."

There was a beat of silence. Einarr grunted as he pulled on the collar of Thor's shirt.

"Well," Loki said impatiently.

"Oh." Thor stood tall, prying one of Loki's arms from where it was tightly wound around himself and taking his hand. "Loki,  _dearest Loki_ , will you  _honor_  me with the pleasure of your company on this night, at about eight or so?" He punctuated his offer with a light kiss to Loki's knuckles.

Loki let out a bark of laughter and pried his hand out of Thor's. "You're an idiot."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes,  _idiot_."

Thor grinned laid a wet kiss on Loki's cheek that made him shriek and try to shove Thor back, without much success.

"Ugh," Loki said when Thor finally relented, wiping spit off his cheek, "I already regret saying yes."

 

Loki smoothed his hands down the front of his dark blue dress shirt, twisting and turning in the mirror to check that his undershirt squashed down his breasts enough. Thor appeared in the mirror behind him, smiling and hugging Loki loosely around the waist, resting his chin on Loki's shoulder.

"You look wonderful," he said dreamily.

Loki turned, twisting out of Thor's arms, and raked his eyes over his brother. Thor wore a white dress shirt and dark jeans, his hair pulled back at the nape. Oddly, he held Mjolnir loosely in one of his fists, but Loki could spot the fading bruise he had sucked on to his neck the night before and hummed in approval anyways. "You don't look too terrible yourself. But why do you have the hammer?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Thor said with a smirk. He offered his hand to Loki. "Shall we?"

"Was the flying  _really_  necessary," Loki huffed, roughly brushing his ruffled hair from his face. Thor had taken them far out of the city, flying them to a dense forest where. When he turned back to Thor he saw him crouched and rifling through a cooler that was already in the small clearing they had landed in. 

"We can't see stars in the city, so yes." 

Loki watched as Thor pulled out a small electric lantern and turned it on before he grabbed a rolled up blanket and laid it out on the ground. Loki stepped around and took a peek inside to see what else Thor had. There were a few bottles of wine along with some carefully packed snacks.

"I'll have you know, I've been doing my research on Migard's dating customs and have decided I won't be  _putting out_  on the first date."

Thor looked up at Loki as he pulled the food and wine out of the cooler, eyebrows raised. "Is that so?" He sat everything on the blanket and stood, brushing his hands off on his jeans as he walked up to Loki.

"It is," Loki said matter-of-factly, trying to not let how Thor wrapped his arm around his waist distract him too much.

"There's  _nothing_  I might do that could convince you otherwise?" Thor asked, his voice soft and warm. 

"Nope."

Thor hummed and looked away. "That's a shame that I bought those other things then..."

Loki's eyebrow twitched. "What other things?" He glanced down into the empty cooler again.

Thor pulled away, his hand very deliberately brushing Loki's ass as it dropped from his waist, and stepped over to the blanket, dropping on to his back with a thud that made the ground beneath Loki's feet shiver. "Ah, doesn't matter much now does it?"

Loki was on top of him before he could even suck in a breath.

" _What other things_."

Thor grinned up at his brother. "That would ruin the surprise."

" _Thor_."

Thor sat up, settling Loki in his lap, their noses brushing as Thor reached forward. "Wine?"

"You're the worst tease," Loki said, snatching the bottle out of Thor's hand. He pulled the cork, tossing it aside, and took a swig from the bottle. Thor took the bottle from him as soon as it left his lips, guzzling down nearly half the bottle in one go. They passed it back and forth until every last drop was gone. Thor rolled the empty glass back to the cooler and laid back down on the blanket, pulling Loki down beside him.

Thor stared at the top of Loki's head where it rested on his chest for a long time, wondering if he should even ask the question that had been eating at him for a while.

"What are you thinking," Loki asked.

He added a second later, "your heart is beating faster."

Thor stammered before answering with "nothing."

Loki lifted his head, his chin digging into Thor, and raised an eyebrow at him. 

Thor sighed and ran a hand over his face. Loki sat up on his knees, waiting. Thor sat up slowly, looping his arms around his own knees.

He took a breath. "Would you ever... show me?"

Loki tilted his head as he sussed out the meaning of Thor's vague words, sucking a breath through his teeth sharply. "More wine?" 

Thor nodded, taking another bottle and pulling the cork. He handed the bottle to Loki, feeling a bit guilty as Loki chugged down the wine. He took Loki's wrist when he held the wine bottle out to him, pulling him to his chest and burying his face in Loki's neck. 

"You do not have to, brother, I was merely curious."

He felt Loki's sigh and the tiny nod of his head, Thor gave him a squeeze.

 

"And these stars," Loki said as he waved his finger in the air above them, leaving a soft glowing line in it's wake, "are in the shape of a cock."

Thor laughed. "You think they're all in the shape of cocks."

"Because they are."

"I think you just like cock, so that's all you wish to see."

"Well, you're not wrong about that, at least."

Thor chuckled and rolled on top of Loki, pinning him and kissing him deeply.

Pulling away a few minutes later, he asked, "do you want to go back home yet?"

Loki's lip curled into a lopsided smirk. "All this talk got you thinking?"

"Naturally," Thor answered, giving Loki a peck on the lips. "And I wish to wash the taste of this wine from my tongue."

Loki groaned, squirming slightly under Thor. "Take us back then."

 

A spoon full of orange goo appeared in front of Thor's face. 

"Taste this."

Thor took the spoon and somewhat cautiously brought it to his lips, bracing himself before taking it in his mouth. His face twisted as soon as it hit his tongue.

Loki cursed.

"Carrots again?"

"Yes," Loki huffed, taking the spoon back and dropping it into the bowl. "I thought this spell would work."

"You used magic?"

"Yes, of course."

Thor blinked. "Have you tried  _not_  using magic?"

Loki looked at him like he was mad.

Thor sighed and grabbed Loki's hand, leading him back to the kitchen. "I'll show you where the blender is."


	21. Chapter 21

Einarr gripped onto the strap at the end of Mjolnir's handle and shoved it into his small mouth, gurgling and cooing as Thor laughed next to him. 

Loki made a disgusted noise as he walked back into the living room. "Thor, get that thing out of his mouth."

" _Excuse me_ ," Thor said in mock offense, "but this  _thing_  will very likely be his one day and I think the sooner they get acquainted, the better."

Loki went quiet, the look on his face pensive and his eyes traveled back and forth between him and Einarr.

"You think he will be worthy?"

Thor shrugged. "I don't see why he wouldn't be."

Loki let out a quiet " _oh_ " and walked back out of the living room. When he didn't return Thor picked Einarr up and went looking for him. He found Loki in Einarr's room, slowly sorting the books on a shelf.

Something about Loki's stance made Thor apprehensive, making him walk up to him cautiously. Loki went still for a moment as he stepped beside him, but quickly continued as though he and Einarr weren't there.

Thor cleared his throat as he reached over, brushing Loki's hair from his cheek and tucking it behind his ear. "We should go out for a walk. All three of us."

Loki looked away from Einarr's books and raised an eyebrow at him. "Now?"

Thor shrugged again. "Why not?"

Loki shook his head, a small smile forming on his lips. "Alright."

 

They walked along one more empty paths in Central Park, both Thor and Loki aware of the looks they were getting from the humans who cared to notice their presence. Thor kept his hands stuffed into his pockets while Loki quietly explained everything Einarr was seeing. Thor eventually could no longer resist touching Loki, and snaked an arm around his waist as they walked. Loki sighed beside him, his body leaning into Thor's.

They eventually found a stretch of benches with no one else nearby and sat down.

"Do you miss her?" Loki asked softly, his face purposefully blank as he adjusted Einarr's clothing.

Thor felt a bit thrown off by the question, answering in a confused tone. "I miss having Jane as a friend. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," Loki answered abruptly. 

Thor leaned closer, feeling even more concerned with Loki's odd mood. "Is something the matter?"

"No," Loki said, annoyance tinging his voice. "I said I was  _curious_."

"Okay," Thor said gently, rubbing a hand over Loki's shoulders. 

Loki exhaled through his nose, his eyes fluttering shut for a second as Thor's hand came to rest on the back of his neck. He looked down at Einarr's face, eyes wide open and searching the trees above them. A thought crossed his mind and made his chest feel heavy, a thought he'd only once or twice given any consideration to, back on the first sleepless nights after his birth, when the full weight of the situation had settled in. Tell Thor, hand his son over and slip away. 

How much of a chance did he stand with Loki, anyways? He swallowed back the lump forming in his throat and pushed back the soft wisps of hair at the top of Einarr's head.

"Loki..."

Thor was smiling softly at him, his hand coming to grasp Loki's chin and gently pulling him into a kiss. Loki sighed as they broke apart, laying his head on Thor's shoulder and hugging Einarr close to his chest. He felt strangely cold despite having Thor's arms wrapped around him.

 

Thor slid his arm across the bed as the fog of sleep began to slowly lift from his mind, a little surprised to find Loki's side empty and cold. Must be with Einarr, he assumed, and rolled over, dozing off again.

He woke again when he heard Einarr crying. With blurry eyes, he stumbled to Einarr's room. Einarr was sitting up in the crib, his face red and wet with tears. Thor tried to shush him, scooping him up and rubbing a hand over his back in attempt to soothe him.

Confused and still groggy, he ventured into the apartment, his stomach sinking with the quick realization that Loki wasn't anywhere to be found in it. With Einarr still screaming in one arm he rifled through everything, trying to find a note or sign, anything. He distantly realized that he'd begun to panic, his heart pounding and sweat forming on the back of his neck. He quickly pulled on some clothes and left the apartment entirely, his son tucked protectively against his chest.

 

Loki looked up at the dark storm clouds forming above the canyon he'd tried to hide himself in, his heart somehow managing to sink even lower. 

" _Already?_ "

He knew he should've gone to Alfheim. He just couldn't seem to make himself open the rift. Thunder cracked, reverberating off the walls of rock around him, and fat drops of rain slapped his skin.

Thor's hand gripped his shoulder hard enough to bruise, spun Loki around and shoved him hard enough on to a rock that pieces crumbled off. Thor's eyes were rimmed red from tears, his whole face twisted in anger as his hand wrapped around Loki's throat, steely fingertips digging into the flesh under his jaw. 

"Explain yourself," Thor ordered in a rumble, teeth bared in a snarl.

Loki swallowed around the hard lump that had made its home in his throat, his mouth opening and closing a few times before he could finally manage to come up with something. "I had been planning to do this since you invited me to live with you," he answered, voice shaking slightly.

Thor laughed humorlessly, shaking his head. He ripped his hand away from Loki's neck, clenching it into a fist at his side as he turned away. "You're not even  _trying_."

"No," Loki breathed, slumping heavily against the rock as Thor paced.

"You hear him crying, do you not?"

Loki nodded, face twisting. They'd been a constant sound in the back of his head, haunting him, twisting the knife of guilt in him. He still couldn't get himself to take the spell back.

Thor dropped Mjolnir to the ground, stomping up to him and pulling Loki up by the collar of his shirt so they were eye to eye. " _Explain yourself_ ," he said again.

Loki snarled, kicking and clawing at Thor until he let him go. He dropped to the ground, raked his hand through his wet hair.

"He does not need me."

Thor stared at him, saying nothing. Lightening flashed.

Loki straightened, taking a deep breath. "He's better off without me."

"That's not true."

Loki narrowed his eyes at Thor. " _Really_ , brother? You truly think that I won't  _ruin_  him?" Loki scoffed and turned away.

Thor growled, grinding his teeth together. "So that makes  _abandoning_  him is better somehow?"

"Yes," Loki hissed.

Thor laughed, the sound low and cruel. "I'm beginning to see that you  _do_  bear a startling resemblance to Laufey."

Loki spun on his heel, rage filling him. He charged at Thor, knocking him to the ground and kneeling on his chest, both hands wrapped tight around his thick, golden throat and squeezing. "Don't you  _dare!_  I am nothing like him!  _This is different._ "

Thor pulled against Loki's hands, snapping back tightly with, "I'm sure Einarr cannot tell the difference. All he knows is that you are not  _there_."

Loki's lipped curled as Thor's words settled in his mind. The anger in him crumpled, his grip on Thor going weak. He panted heavily as tears clouded his vision. 

Thor reached up, taking Loki's face in his hands. "He does need you, Loki."

Loki's breath came out with a shudder. He conceded with a nod, finding himself unable to speak. His whole body sagged as Thor embraced him. Loki stood on shaky legs, wiping some of the tears and rain from his face. He let Thor drag him into another hug, pressing his face to Thor's neck and gripping on to the back of Thor's mud-caked shirt. He sniffled as he pulled back minutes later, something suddenly coming to his mind.

"Who did you leave him with?"

Thor sighed, "almost everyone was gone, so I had to leave him with Tony and Clint."

" _You left him with-_ " Loki closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and calmly said, "take me back to my son,  _right now_."

 

Relief washed over Loki as soon as he laid eyes on Einarr. Tony was holding him out towards Clint, who was making strange faces and noises in attempt to stop his crying. Loki snatched Einarr out of Tony's hands, hugging him tightly to his chest and laying kisses all over his face and head.

"Oh thank fucking  _god_ ," said Clint and Tony simultaneously. Loki glared at them.

Thor thanked them quietly before quickly guiding Loki away. 

Loki held Einarr's head to his cheek, whispering apologies into his ear as they made their way back to the apartment. Einarr's cries tapered off eventually, and he spent the rest of the day napping in Loki's arms, always with a small fist gripped tight into his shirt or hair. 

Loki brought Einarr to bed with them that night. Thor pulled them close, so that Einarr was almost sandwiched between them. 

"I'm sorry about what I said, it was callous of me to compare you to Laufey like that."

Loki looked up at him, shaking his head a little. "Do not be sorry. You would not have had to say it if I had not done something to warrant it."

"Well, I feel guilty for it either way."

"Then we shall wallow in our guilt together."

Thor smiled, pressing a kiss to Loki's hair. 


	22. Chapter 22

Loki felt Thor's dry, warm lips on his jaw, lightly peppering his neck with kisses. Loki shoved his face away and mumbled, "too early, go away," and turned to his side, his back to Thor.

Thor let out a low laugh and slid up to Loki, pressing himself against his back and began to kiss Loki's neck again. His hips twitched, rubbing his equally insistent erection against Loki's ass. With a smirk, Loki pushed back against his, enjoying the breathless groan it ripped out of Thor. Thor began grinding into Loki, his arm wrapping around Loki's waist and hand sliding upwards, his palm pressing to the center of Loki's chest. His other arm snaked under Loki's neck and he grabbed his hand, their fingers weaving together. With a soft hum, Loki hooked his foot around the back of Thor's legs, dragging it along as he pulled it up. Thor groaned into Loki's ear again, his hand leaving Loki's chest to guide his cock into Loki. Loki hissed as Thor slid inside, his hole was still loose and slick from the the night, but not as much as he usually was. Thor breath was heavy on his cheek, his palm burning on his hip.

"Is that alright?"

Loki moaned softly and nodded. He reached up and grabbed the back of Thor's hair, pulling him into a deep kiss to further the point. Thor sighed into his mouth and began to move in short, slow thrusts, making Loki's breath stutter and tense. Loki grabbed Thor's thigh, digging his fingertips into the muscle. Thor's hips snapped, kicking the breath out of Loki's lungs.

Thor's phone began to chime. Thor grunted in annoyance. He twisted around, his hips never stilling, and grabbed it off the nightstand. He glanced at the screen before silencing it and tossing it back. He rolled up to his knees and laid over Loki's side, his hand cupping the back of Loki's head to tip it up to kiss him deeply. Loki began to stroke his own cock, moaning into Thor's mouth when he started moving faster.

They ignored his phone entirely when it began chiming again. Loki bit hard on his lip as Thor fucked him harder, his cock throbbing in his fist as he tried to keep with his rhythm. Thor pressed his forehead to Loki's hair, groaning deeply as he came, hips pressed as tightly to Loki as he could get them. He huffed before batting Loki's hand away from his cock and replacing it with his own, his rough palm bringing on Loki's orgasm quickly. 

He shuddered as Thor carefully pulled out and flopped back down on to the bed. he closed his eyes as he listened to Thor poke at his phone. He let out a heavy sigh and dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom.

Loki woke when Thor placed a kiss to the corner of his lips. Thor smiled softly when Loki opened his eyes, Loki returned it with a smile of his own.

"Give Einarr a kiss for me when he wakes."

Loki nodded and shoved his face back into the pillow. Thor gave him another kiss to the back of his head before leaving.

 

Thor's eyes went wide as soon as he walked in to the room and saw a collage of pictures of him and Loki kissing in various parts of the city on a screen, his friends heads all simultaneously turning when the door clicked shut behind him.

"Looks like you and Loki are... getting along," Steve said, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

Thor laughed uncomfortably, suddenly finding himself unable to keep still. "I, uh, guess you could say that."

 

Einarr was down for his nap and Loki was deliriously bored. Books only held his attention for a minute or so before he would get antsy again. He went to the bathroom in the bedroom and splashed cold water on his face. He patted his skin dry and stood there, studying his reflection, tugging on his shirt, twisting left and right. His focus moved to his hands and the faint blue veins that showed through his skin. He hesitated before shutting and locking the door, just in case, and stood in front of the mirror again. He took a deep breath and shut his eyes, searching, concentrating.

He looked down at his hands after a few minutes and frowned a little when they were still pale. He squeezed his eyes shut again, trying harder to unwind the spell that had always kept him looking Aesir. 

It happened unintentionally so many times he was thrown by how difficult it seemed to do  _intentionally._

He gasped when he felt it rush over skin, eyes opening to blue hands. He looked up at the mirror and nearly stumbled back into the shower. He was suddenly filled with panic and dread, his strange looking skin prickling and making him shudder. His breathing turned shaky and shallow as he sunk to the floor, wrapping his arms around his legs.

It was hard enough lifting the spell, and it was even harder to put back when he could hardly breath, let alone put it back  _properly_. He spat out a few spells he knew by heart, and while they were not quite the same as the ages-old spell that was put on him when he was an infant, they'd work well enough. Relief flooded him when he opened his eyes and found his arms back to their normal coloring. 

Something still felt off, though. His skin was too tight, like it was not sitting on him correctly. He pulled himself off the floor and began to poke and prod at himself. Everything looked right, which was somewhat comforting, but there was something off. There just was.

Hastily, he tore off his clothes, hands trembling, until he was entirely nude before the mirror. His stomach dropped when he saw what was wrong.

 

The apartment was silent when Thor walked in. It set his nerves on edge instantly. He walked directly to Einarr's room, finding him sitting up and wide awake in his crib. Thor felt a surge of panic flare up from his belly, his heart beating loudly in his chest. He scooped up Einarr into his arms as calmly as he could manage.

There was nothing he could recall that be a sign from Loki that he might flee, which made it even more terrifying. With steadily rising panic he searched the rest of the apartment before coming into their bedroom, heading to the closed bathroom door. The knob didn't budge when he gave it a jiggle and he felt slightly soothed. 

"Loki?" He asked, knocking lightly on the door.

He heard movement behind it.

"Are you well?"

"I'm fine!" Loki answered, muffled by the wood.

Thor looked to Einarr in confusion, waiting silently.

Loki finally came out a minute or so later, looking slightly disheveled and uncomfortable.

Thor's panic turned into worry, but his gaze seemed to make Loki jumpier, and he practically snatched Einarr from him.

"So," Loki started, obvious in his attempt to sound relaxed, "how was your thing with your friends?"

Thor narrowed his eyes at Loki a little, then sighed. "Well, they all know about us, as does the rest of Midgard."

Loki's eyebrows raised. "I thought your friends already knew about us."

Thor rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. "Yes, technically, they've known about Einarr and all that so it wasn't much of a surprise for them. But..."

Loki smirked. "We're causing a bit of a stir."

"That is a nice way to put it."

Loki looked filled with glee, damn near trotting out of the room and turning on the television, flipping through multiple channels with their faces plastered on the screen. He flopped down onto the couch, Thor slowly sinking down beside him. He winced slightly at the things the anchor said, while Loki cackled.

Another photo of the them popped up on the screen, one with all three of them. 

"Ooh, that's a nice picture, actually," Loki said distractedly.

They watched for a while longer, the smile on Loki's face falling and twisting into a sneer when they started speculating and discussing Einarr. Thor placed a hand on Loki's knee in attempt to calm him, but Loki just twisted away, standing up and pacing angrily in front of the television with Einarr hugged tightly to his chest.

" _I'll kill them_. And it's been a while, so it should be fun."

Thor stood, stepping in front of Loki and grabbing his shoulders. "No killing the mortals, no matter how tasteless they may be."

"So, you'll let them just say these things about our son!?"

He cupped Loki's cheeks, sighing softly. "No, of course not. But please let me deal with this. This is a delicate situation."

"Ah, yes, because you are well known for your  _delicate_  way of handling things," Loki snapped.

" _Loki_ ," Thor growled, "let me handle this."

He grit his teeth. "Fine."

Thor took a deep breath and leaned forward, placing a light kiss Loki's tightly shut lips. 

Loki punched him in the chest and marched back into the bedroom without another word.


	23. Chapter 23

Thor strolled into the bedroom after putting Einarr to bed, stripping down to nothing before sliding under the covers and waiting for Loki to come out of the bathroom, which seemed to take an oddly long time. And when he finally did he was wearing a robe, wrapped tightly around him, and a pair of thick sweatpants. Thor couldn't help but feel a bit concerned when he slipped into bed just like that, arms hugged around himself.

"What," Loki snapped after Thor stared at him too long.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," Loki answered, turning on to his side with a huff.

Thor slid up closer, wrapping his arm under Loki's and giving him a gentle squeeze around his waist. "If I have done something to upset you, can you please just tell me?"

"I said  _I'm fine_ , Thor."

"You're not  _acting_  like you're fine."

Loki huffed again. "It's nothing."

"You're fully dressed in bed, brother."

Loki scoffed, "it's a robe and sweatpants,  _brother_. That's hardly what I'd call ' _fully dressed_.'"

"It's more than what you usually wear."

"Maybe I'm cold."

Thor narrowed his eyes. "You never get cold."

Thor could hear Loki grind his teeth together. "Just go to sleep."

After an hour of watching Loki attempting to fake being asleep, he tried again. "Tell me what's wrong, Loki."

Loki growled flipped over to face Thor, forcing him back a few inches.

"How many times do I have to tell you nothing is wrong before you'll believe me?"

"I'll believe you when it's true."

Loki narrowed his eyes at Thor, a moment later he was laying on his back, his gaze now aimed at the ceiling. "I... tried something earlier today."

Thor leaned onto his elbow, his eyebrows scrunching in concern as he waited for Loki to continue.

"I," Loki sighed deeply, his eyes shutting, "I lifted the spell that makes me look Aseir."

Thor's eyebrows raised at that.

"But I could not handle seeing myself like that."

"Loki, I am sorry, I should not have-"

Loki's hand shot up, silencing him. " _That_  is not the problem."

Thor was confused again.

"I could not manage to put back the same spell that Odin had placed on me in the midst of my panic, I could hardly even break it, so I had to use my own spell. And now part of me is...  _stuck_."

Thor tilted his head, eyes flicking over Loki's face and hands. "Some of you stayed blue?"

Loki cleared his throat. "No, it worked just fine on that." Loki took a deep breath. "I currently have a vagina."

Thor's eyebrows rose again, glancing to Loki's lap with out thought. "Ah."

Loki covered his face in his hands and kicked his legs. "It's  _awful,_  Thor! I feel deformed. And so...  _damp._ "

Thor couldn't hold back a small laugh at the last words, which earned him a glare from Loki that would cower most other men, but Thor just reached out and cupped his brother's cheek, trying to soothe him. " _Shh_ , Loki, it'll be fine."

Loki growled and shoved his hand away, turning his back to Thor once more. Thor snuggled close, wrapping himself around Loki and kissing his shoulder a few times. "It will be fine."

"Can we just ignore it? Let's just ignore it."

Thor nuzzled Loki's cheek, humming softly. "Alright, brother."

 

Loki cannot ignore it, not when Thor's abdomen is being slapped into his stupid, weeping cunt every time he slams into Loki's ass. Even being on his knees had gave him no reprieve, then he just had to suffer having Thor's balls smack against him, the lighter sensation somehow driving him even more mad. And now, even when Thor was shoving every inch of his cock into Loki with the force of one of his storms Loki  _still_  felt strangely empty. 

Not to mention the demonic howls that Loki was currently letting loose were bound to wake Einarr from his nap.

Then Thor began tugging on Loki's cock with well-practiced precision, his fist matching the rhythm of his hips. Loki arched his back and pulled on the bedding, crying out as his cock gave in and he came. Thor followed quickly after, rolling his hips as he spilled, making Loki's whole body tremble with stimulation against his sensitive folds.

He realized, once his head cleared a little, that he had woken Einarr, and he had been crying and Loki hadn't even heard him. He mumbled so much and Thor responded with a lazy smile and a kiss to Loki's slack lips. 

"I've got it," he said as he dragged himself off Loki, quickly cleaning himself up and slipping on some pants before sauntering off to go check on their son.

Loki laid there, legs splayed and staring at the ceiling. He looked down at himself. 

Norns, he was wet everywhere.

Begrudgingly, he reached down and slid his hand over the sopping folds, his breath catching in his throat at the sensation. He closed his eyes and rubbed vigorously, promising himself that he'd just do this  _once_ , just to satisfy the horrendous thing and go right back to trying to pretend it didn't exist. He whined loudly with the heat building inside his belly, his pelvis rocking into his palm.

His hand went still when he felt eyes on him, slowly lifting his head to find Thor watching him, his bottom lip pinched between his teeth.

Loki cringed and yanked his hand back, curling it into a fist as his thighs shut.

"Sorry to interrupt," Thor tried to say nonchalantly, but his voice was too deep and rough for him to sound anything but aroused. He walked over slowly, kneeling down next to the bed, beside Loki's head. He rested his chin on the backs of his hands, his eyes meandering over Loki's body. "So... Having trouble ignoring it?"

Loki answered with a pathetic whine.

Thor hesitated before asking his next question. "May I help?"

Loki turned his head and stared at him for a moment, sighing and looking back to the ceiling eyes before once again parting his thighs.

Thor climbed back on to bed, settling himself between Loki's legs, gently pushing his knees farther apart. He just stared at Loki for a while, tilting his head and leaning closer, studying his cunt with an intensity and made Loki squirm.

"You're testing my patience, Thor," Loki hissed through clenched teeth.

He gasped when Thor lightly dragged his fingertip up the length of his slit, sending a shudder through Loki's entire body.

"Don't rush me," Thor said sternly. Loki could  _hear_  the hint of a smirk in his voice though. 

Loki was just about to kick Thor in the face for it when he began swirling his fingertip on the spot where the base of his cock and his vulva met, ripping a stuttering moan from Loki's throat, his legs losing their strength entirely and falling to the bed.

Thor was babbling, something " _wet_ " something something " _lovely_ ", it all made Loki's face even hotter than it already was, but when he tried to tell Thor to shut up it was just as he slid two of his fingers inside of him, turning his words in to a long keening sound that probably only encouraged Thor more. Thor had both hands on him, one working his cock and the spot at the base of it, while the other worked inside him, filling him and making Loki's toes curl.

Loki was yowling again, writhing and twisting as Thor's hands kept steadily working him closer to his climax. His fingers had found a place inside Loki that made him arch off the bed and scream out a few curses, he kept stroking there, while rubbing the spot at the top of his vulva, not stopping until Loki screamed, body convulsing with his orgasm.

Loki shuddered as Thor pulled his hands back, his lungs burning as he tried to catch his breath. He finally glanced down at Thor and groaned at the smug look on his face as he examined his soaked hand.

Loki dragged his legs closed. "Well, I hope you enjoyed yourself, because as of right now, we're are back to ignoring it."

Thor rolled his eyes and climbed over Loki, leaning down to kiss his cheek. "Alright, brother."


	24. Chapter 24

Loki smiled as Einarr crawled over to him as he laid on the floor, sitting on his knees and sinking his fingers into Loki's hair. He suddenly felt a vibration in the pocket of his jeans. Confused, he pulled his phone from his pocket to find a text from Thor. Glancing to the back of the big, blond head just inside the kitchen, he read the message.

[My friends ordered dinner. Come with me?]

Loki lifted an eyebrow, glancing to Thor again before replying.

[How did you know I had a phone?]

Seconds later, Thor replied.

[Tony was complaining about his phone going missing the other day. Will you come?]

"You're right there, Thor. I can  _see you_."

His phone chimed again and he sighed.

[But this is fun.]

"You're an idiot."

[Your idiot. ;)]

Loki groaned, "not anymore."

[Sure. Will you come with me?]

Einarr flopped over Loki's face, muffling his answer. "No!"

Finally, Thor answered him out loud, sounding a bit petulant. "Why not?"

Loki pulled Einarr off his face and sat up, sitting up as he held him against his chest. "They're  _your_  friends.  _You_  go play with them."

Thor whined, coming out of the kitchen and crawling on the floor to him and Einarr, who started laughing at his father's antics. 

"Stop whining."

Thor whined even louder, pressing his face into Loki's thigh. Loki rolled his eyes and laid back on his side on the floor, setting Einarr between them as Thor pillowed his head on Loki's hip. Einarr quickly shuffled over to Thor, pulling on his shirt as he got on his knees.

"Why do you want me along, anyways? It's not like your friends like me."

Thor rubbed his hand up and down Einarr's back, shrugging his shoulder. "They like you more than they used to."

Loki stared at Thor, blinking slowly. 

"Just tonight?" Thor asked softly, nuzzling his face in to Loki's side as he looked up at him pitifully.

Loki huffed and looked away, picking a fuzz off Einarr's blanket. "Fine, you child, I'll come with."

Thor smiled broadly, kissing Loki's hip.

 

Loki frowned as they stood in the elevator. Not wasting a moment, Thor crowded him into the corner, surprising him with a deep kiss, Einarr sandwiched between them. Loki made a noise in the back of his throat, weakly pushing Thor's chest with one hand before going slack, and Thor grinned in victory. 

Loki shoved him off just as the elevator lurched to a stop, looking equal parts annoyed and dazed as they walked out of it.

Clint spun around, holding a plastic case high in the air. "Guess who finally got a hold of our game!?"

He could see Loki give him a bewildered look out of the corner of his eye. He walked ahead of him as Clint ran up and practically shoved it into his face. He took out of his hands smiling down at the cover with him and everyone else posed dramatically on the front. Loki peered over his shoulder before plucking it out of his hands, curling his lip at it.

"They got your face all wrong."

Thor huffed and took it back, looking closer at himself. "I think it's fine."

Loki snatched it back as he walked around Thor, flipping it around to look at the back. "Am I in this? They better have not done as bad of a job on my face as they did on yours."

Natasha appeared at Loki's side and, to Thor's surprise, he let her scoop Einarr out of his arm. "You're one of the bosses," she said, smiling and cooing at Einarr as he started grabbing her face and hair.

Loki scrunched his nose at the case before smacking it to Clint's chest. "Well, I hope I'm hard to beat..." He looked around the room, narrowing his eyes. "I was told there would be food."

"It's being delivered as we speak," Clint answered, cracking open the game as he walked towards the television. Bruce came in as they settled on the couch, Tony and Steve coming out of the elevator a couple minutes later, arms loaded with bags full of Chinese takeout.

Some friends of Steve showed up a while after that. Wary introductions to Loki were made, along with a brief explanation on their relationship and Einarr. They crammed themselves on to the couch and chairs, passing around and picking through the boxes of food. Loki was perched on the armrest of the couch beside Thor, feeding him wontons and eggrolls as he played himself in the video game. Thor had Einarr in his lap, gumming on a broken, but not shattered, controller that Tony had fished from the bin they kept beside the entertainment system.

Loki draped himself over the back of the couch and Thor's shoulders. "Come on brother, you can do better than this," he said teasingly into Thor's ear, dangling wonton in his face.

Thor snatched it with his teeth, almost biting the tips of his fingers. "They made me less powerful," he said with his mouth full.

"Whatever makes you feel better," Loki drawled, his friends snickering around them.

Loki sat forward when they made it to his level, but quickly became disappointed at how he was portrayed. "This is ridiculous. And my face is awful looking," he said grumpily. 

"I've got to say, some of your  _evil_  plans were actually pretty ridiculous," Tony chimed in, a few distracted heads nodding in agreement.

Loki glared at him, quickly focusing it on Thor. "My plans have never been  _that_  bad, have they?"

Thor shrugged. "Occasionally..."

Loki huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Whatever. This game is stupid."

 

Loki moaned into the pillow and tried to focus on everything but the fact that he was wet down to his knees, his hands balled up in the sheets so he wouldn't be tempted to reach down and touch himself. Thor huffed as he adjusted Loki's hips and slammed back into him, their wet skin slapping together. Loki moaned brokenly and shook in his brother's grasp.

Thor leaned down, brushing Loki's hair away to press a kiss to his cheek. "In need of my assistance, brother?" He asked smugly, running his palm up and down the center of Loki's chest, his hips rocking more slowly into Loki.

Loki snarled weakly, shoving Thor's hand down between his legs, nearly sobbing in relief at the feel of Thor's calloused fingers on his cunt once again.

Thor moaned hungrily into Loki's ear, nipping at his earlobe. 

"I hate you," Loki breathed, voice cracking as Thor sunk two fingers into him suddenly.

Thor chuckled, pressing another kiss just below Loki's ear before picking himself up and thrusting faster. "I love you too." His fingers worked in and out of Loki in tandem with his cock. 

Loki groaned, swatting the air lazily and then digging his fingers into the bed, hanging on for dear life as Thor fucked him. Loki mewled when he came, making a complete mess of himself while Thor continued to thrust into his oversensitive body, groaning when he finally climaxed minutes later. Loki's body trembled even more as Thor dragged his cock and fingers from him, sinking into the mattress with a sigh while Thor dropped down beside him, looking satisfied and dreamy.

Thor's lips curled into a soft smile as he reached out and dragged the back of his hand up Loki's spine. "Tonight was nice."

Loki mumbled something unintelligible in to the pillow.

Thor yawned and rolled to his side, draping his arm over Loki and pulling him to his chest. Loki tensed when Thor shoved a thigh between Loki's, sending sparks of pleasure through him as it slid against his cunt. 

Loki shoved at his knee. "We're back to ignoring that, brother," he snapped breathlessly.

Thor let out a small grunt into the crook of his neck, but pulled his leg back.

Loki breathed a sigh of relief, going slack in Thor's embrace once again, humming softly at the feeling of Thor's heavy hands sliding along his belly and cupping his chest. Thor's hips rocked forward, his cock already starting to feel stiff against Loki's ass. 

" _Already!?_ "

Thor laughed into his hair. "Can you blame me?"

"Absolutely," Loki deadpanned.

Thor bit his shoulder.

" _Ow_."

 

Einarr grunted as he attempted to drag himself up on to Loki's chest, his breath being knocked out of him as he fell on to his butt again. Loki's phone chimed and he leaned up to pull it off the coffee table. Thor sent him a picture of a strange beast that appeared to be lumbering down a city street.

"Bored," his message below it read.

Loki laid back down with a laugh, pulling Einarr on top of him as he began typing a response.

[Hurry up and kill the thing then.]

[I need motivation.]

[Saving the Midgardians not enough?]

[Need more motivation.]

[Greedy brat.]

[Not motivating.]

Loki laughed and shook his head. [Fine. If you slay that thing and get back here in 20 minutes, you will be greatly rewarded. Your reward may involve my mouth and your cock. I haven't decided yet.]

Loki dropped his phone to the floor, turning his full attention back to Einarr only to get another message from Thor a little while later. He'd sent Loki another picture, this one of the sky, dark grey clouds with lightening scattered over the surface, and Mjolnir raised high in the air with even more coming from her head. The words under read: "Going to make you feel like this in a little while."

Loki smirked as he quickly punched in a response before dropping the phone once more.

[We'll see about that. 12 more minutes.]


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hey again. Sorry about the wait. I just got really, really burnt out on writing this story. I was originally just going to take a week and then it kinda snowballed and well, here we are.
> 
> This is a really short chapter too, which is probably extra annoying. So, sorry about that.
> 
> (but better later than never, right?)

Loki groaned miserably, pulling a pillow over his face. 

After another failed attempt at setting his body right he found himself nearly ill with stomach cramps. And bleeding.

He probably should have seen that coming.

So, now he lay curled up in bed, towel tucked between his legs and the room plunged into darkness.

The bed dipped behind him, a warm, heavy hand resting on his hip. “Sorry,” Thor said softly, giving Loki's hip a light squeeze.

Loki was overcome with the urge to weep and pressed the pillow to his face harder.

“Einarr has been looking at the door for the last hour. Do you think you might feel up to coming out and playing with him in a little while?”

Loki whined, “I cannot.”

Thor's hand ran up and down his side, soothing his frayed nerves just slightly. “Why?”

“I'm _bleeding_ ,” Loki huffed petulantly.

Thor's hand stilled for a second. “Ah.”

Loki tossed the pillow away, the air feeling too cool on his face. “ _Ah_ , indeed.”

Thor was quiet for a minute, his hand constantly moving, the relaxation it brought to Loki managing to annoy him equally. Thor leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek, and telling him he'd be right back as Loki gave him a sideways glare.

And he did come back, minutes later, with Einarr in tow. He plopped him down in front of Loki and he burbled happily, grasping for Loki's face and wearing nothing but a diaper.

Loki shot another glare at Thor as he dragged Einarr under the covers with him. “Why is it whenever he spends so much as five minutes alone with you, that he ends up naked? Do you _like_ letting our child freeze?”

“He likes it!” Thor shot back, exasperated. “I will be back in just a little while.”

Loki hummed, hugging Einarr's squirming body to his chest as Thor walked out.

Loki woke to the sound of plastic bags crinkling. He cracked an eye open and saw that Thor had come back, said plastic bags in tow and placed on the opposite side of the bed.

“What's all this,” he asked groggily, moving to sit up but feeling a very strange sensation between his legs and thinking better of it.

“Supplies,” Thor answered, pulling a couple boxes out of the bags and juggling them. “I wasn't sure of what you might prefer so I just sort of... bought everything.”

Loki smiled, just a bit.

“Ah, and-” Thor let the boxes drop back to the bed, ever-so- _slightly_ smug look on his face as he picked up another plain, white box set on the nightstand. “In my very thorough research, I found out that chocolate can be _soothing_ to someone in a situation such as yours. So, I got you a chocolate cake.”

Loki was grinning now, and unable to hide it even as Thor's own grin began to get even bigger.

“You're awful, you won't even let me wallow properly.”

Thor scoffed in mock offense, setting the box back down. “Well, _you're welcome_ , dearest brother.”

Loki rolled his eyes. Thor made his way around the bed, coming up behind Loki and kissing his temple.

“Will you put him in his crib while I... deal with this.”

“Of course,” Thor softly replied, carefully scooping Einarr up and cradling him to his own chest. Einarr stirred a little, whining and blinking up at Thor a few times before sighing and falling back to sleep.

Loki huffed, head flopping back on to his pillow, and stared at the mountain of _feminine hygiene products_ laid out before him.

 

Thor looked up as Loki walked out of their bedroom, face slightly pinched.

“Find something you liked?”

“Something better than the towel, at least,” Loki sighed, sinking down into the couch beside Thor, plucking the tablet from his hands. Thor just rolled his eyes and grabbed the remote for the television and began flicking through the channels.

He glanced over at Loki a few minutes, almost startling at the twisted scowl on his brother's face.

“What's wrong?”

Loki shoved the tablet towards Thor, setting his vengeful gaze forward, at nothing in particular. Thor sighed heavily at what was on the screen, pictures of Loki and Einarr from a couple of days before, when he'd taken him to the park. The pictures of Einarr had been blown up, speculative captions under each grainy photo.

“I thought you said you would deal with it,” Loki snapped, his angry look now focused squarely at Thor.

Thor ran a hand over his face. He _did_ deal with it, major news networks had barely mentioned Thor's _name_ since he had a lawyer send them some carefully worded threats that had left Thor deeply unsatisfied at their lack of violence, but that was how it had to be done here. It did not deal with random citizens from being able to take pictures, though.

He tapped his finger on the screen, the offending pictures disappearing with a blip. He set it down on the coffee table and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Everyone has a camera on their phone, Loki.”

Loki seethed silently beside him, hands clenched to fists on his thighs. Thor wrapped a hand around one, his thumb sliding across his knuckles.

“I will figure something out. I promise you that.”

Loki growled, shaking his hand off and standing, practically stomping back to their bedroom and slamming the door behind him.

Thor groaned miserably, slouching and pressing his fingers to his eyes.

 


	26. Chapter 26

“Clint gave me the idea.”

Loki narrowed his eyes at the house. It looked solidly built, but run down, sitting in the middle of a plot of fairly uninhabited land. The lawn directly around the house was trimmed, a few old trees with bright green leaves peppered over it. Surrounding that was a large field, the grass overgrown and filled with weeds. A bit farther beyond that were rolling hills covered in trees or farmland. Loki looked over at his brother, eyebrow raised.

“Seriously?”

Thor smiled and shrugged. “Einarr can play outside whenever he wants here, no worries about anyone taking his picture.”

Thor looked down as Einarr squealed in delight in Loki's arms, reaching down towards the grass with one hand and frantically kicking his feet.

“He seems to like it.”

Loki raised an eyebrow at their son, sighing in what sounded like defeat. “Well, it smells better here.”

Thor grinned, slinging an arm around his brother's shoulders and guiding him towards the house.

Loki eyed the hideous, peeling floral wallpaper, then Thor.

Thor grinned at him. “ _I_ think it's charming.”

Loki rolled his eyes and turned away, moving towards the stairs to get a look at the upper level, failing to totally suppress his smile. Thor had already gotten the house set up with furniture, but failed to do much else with it.

“ _Because_ , I knew you'd just change whatever I did anyways.”

Loki turned away from the window in Einarr's room and back to Thor. “I'm becoming too predictable.”

Thor chuckled, walking up and grabbing Loki's hips and tugging him close, sandwiching Einarr between them. “So?”

“It _definitely_ smells better.”

“I'm going to take that as a: Oh Thor, this place is _wonderful_ and you're so _smart_ and _handsome_.”

Loki did not resist the urge to roll his eyes and scoffed as he handed Einarr off to Thor. “Go play with him while I try and make this place fit for living.”

It was dusk when Thor came back inside the house with Einarr, now a dozing little heap of limbs in his arms. He had thoroughly investigated all the parts of their new yard that had interested him and had tried to eat at least three handfuls of grass. Loki laughed at the sight of him, drool covered mouth hanging open, smudges of dirt and blades of grass sticking to his skin here and there.

“He had some fun out in the yard, I take it?”

“Loads of it.” Thor looked around the new kitchen, the walls now purged of crumbling wallpaper and smooth with fresh color, eyebrows raised. “How... _green_.”

Loki narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. “Yes?”

“It's nice.”

Loki raised an eyebrow at him, and Thor smiled, leaning forward to peck him on the lips. “I think he needs a bath.”

“Mmhmm,” Loki hummed, eying Thor as he took Einarr in his arms and made his way upstairs, kissing the top of his head as he squirmed and whined at the disturbance to his slumber. Loki decided to just clean the majority of the dirt off him, seeing as he could barely keep his eyes open, and fed him, the whole process going more smoothly than it ever had with Einarr already half asleep.

Loki walked to his and Thor's new bedroom after finally laying Einarr in his crib, turning on the light and looking at the walls, which were a deep shade of forest green.

Maybe it was a _bit_ much.

Thor's hands came to rest at his waist, his face pressed to the crook of Loki's neck. Loki turned around draping his arms around Thor's shoulders, and groaning at the insufferable look on his brother's face. “I _know_ that look.”

Thor's cocky grin grew a little broader. “What look?”

“ _That_ one.”

“I have no idea what you're talking about.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Yes you do. It's the same one you used to get when you had an _oh-so-fair_ maiden in your lap and _knew_ you weren't going to bed alone.”

“ _Nonsense_... Well, I _guess_ you are right about not being alone in bed.”

Loki scoffed, pushing away from Thor and walking towards the large window, his lips forming into a tight line. “I hope you're not expecting much to happen in bed tonight, I'm still-” He trailed off with a hand gesture, face twisted into a grimace.

Thor came up behind him again, wrapping his arms around Loki in a tight hug as he pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I know.”

“I _do_ wish you'd kiss me more, though.”

Loki furrowed his brow. “I kiss you.”

“You've been avoiding it.”

“Have not.”

“ _Have so_ ,” Thor countered, mimicking Loki badly.

Loki spun around to face him, groaning at the overly playful look on Thor's face. “I shouldn't let you and Einarr play together so much, he gets you all worked up.”

Thor's eyes suddenly lit up. “We should wrestle.”

“We are not- _ACK!_ ” Loki squawked as Thor scooped him up and tossed him to the bed, hopping on top on him.

“You are truly an overgrown child!”


End file.
